


Escape the Night Season 1 Character Profiles

by Dede42



Series: Escape the Night Season 1 Character Profiles [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Character Profiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: These are the profiles of the Season 1 Characters, which are a combination of real life information and some creative stuff that I came up with.





	1. ETN Profile- Shane Dawnson

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, world and welcome to Escape the Night!  
> So, I've decided to post profiles of the various main characters for Escape the Night, and that will include any original characters, too.

Name: Shane Dawson (Shane Lee Daniel Yaw)

Birthday: July 19, 1988

Age: 28

Hair color: auburn

Eye color: blue/grey

Skin color: white

Hometown: Long Beach, California; Los Angeles, California

Job: YouTuber; agent for the Society Against Evil

Status: Dead

Cause of death: Poisoned

Location: House locked in the 1920s.

 

Shane Dawson, born Shane Lee Daniel Yaw, was the third of three boys, his two big brothers being Jacob and Jerid, to Teresa Yaw and Kyle Yaw, Jr. in Long Beach California. And they all were members of the Society Against Evil. When Shane was eight years old, he began his training to one day be an agent for the Society to assist in the seemingly never-ending war against the Cursed God and his minions.

When it was discovered that Shane was being mentally and physically abused by his father, who’d taken to drinking alcohol after failing in a mission for the Society that’d cost the lives of several agents and left him with a severe case of PTSD, the Council of Elders put Kyle on trial and, after several hours of debate, chose to banish him from the Society until such time that he could get the help he needed. If Kyle failed to get help for his issues, then he would be permanently exiled from the Society Against Evil and have no contact with his family ever again.

Shane continued his training while attending school, working jobs, and in 2008, he chose to launch a YouTube channel since he found that he enjoyed making videos with his family and friends, and was among the first generation YouTubers. Because of this, he made additional friends among the growing YouTube community, and among those friends were Joey Graceffa, Tyler Oakley, Justine Ezarik, and many others. He also became friends with SciFi actress Dawn Hatcher by way of Joey.

In 2016, Shane completed his training for the Society Against Evil and was waiting for his first assignment, which came to him by way of Society leader James McCoy. The assignment required him to keep tabs on Joey, who was apparently being targeted by one of the minions of the Cursed God for some reason, and also on Dawn. He didn’t know why the society was keeping tabs on the actress, for any information concerning her was classified at a high level that he didn’t have access to, but he figured that there was something about the brunette that was of importance to the Society.

In June of 2016, Shane received an invitation from Joey and Dawn to attend a dinner party at a house locked in the 1920s, and he realized that this was where the minion for the Cursed God was hiding. He informed James of this development, found out which other YouTubers were attending, and he was given a ritual to use to seal away the Evil.

However, a short time after entering the house, Shane was poisoned by those that served the Evil, having pegged him as a member for the Society Against Evil the moment he entered the house with the 1920s persona of the Renegade, and despite the best efforts of his friends to get him the full antidote, he died.

When Shane entered the World Between Worlds, being greeted by two other fallen Society members, it was then that he realized the truth about Dawn Hatcher, and that she was a potential Light-bearer. He is now trapped between the land of the living and the land of the dead, waiting for the fulfillment of a prophecy, and guiding the souls of his late friends to a place of safety from the fallen servants of the Cursed God.

 

*****

 

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still wished Shane hadn't been the first to die. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	2. ETN Profile- Andrea Brooks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night! Yeah, I'm doing more updating since I'm having a SERIOUS freakout session over the trailer for the fourth season of Escape the Night.

Name: Andrea D. Brooks

Birthday: September 4, 1986

Age: 30

Hair color: Dark Brown

Eye color: dark brown

Race: Middle Eastern

Hometown: Roseville, California; Los Angeles, California

Job: YouTuber.

Status: Dead

Cause of death: Poisonous gas

Location: House locked in the 1920s.

 

Andrea Brooks was the oldest of her two siblings, her twin sister Brittany and her brother Anthony, to a mother and a father, whose identities are currently unknown, in Roseville, California. In 2008, Andrea started her YouTube channel, AndreasChoice, and became a success with her tutorials videos about creating hair and makeup styles. She operated two other channels on YouTube: AndreasChoiceTV, and Choicevlog.

In June of 2016, Andrea received an invitation from Joey Graceffa and Dawn Hatcher, inviting her to a dinner party at a house that was apparently locked in the 1920s, and she was given the persona of The Fixer. Although she did do some research on what a fixer did in the 1920s, she chose to go with a slightly different vibe that was more dark enchantress.

Andrea was amazed by how the house seemed to appear like magic on the night of the dinner party, and she was having a wonderful time until all hell broke loose when Shane began coughing up blood. She did her best to help Tim in opening a book containing a key to get one of the vials of antidote, but their fellow YouTuber died just as they solved the math riddle and got the book open.

Learning that Shane had been the member of a secret society known as the Society Against Evil from a letter that Joey had found inside their late friend’s jacket, and that there was an Evil in the house that had been responsible for her friend’s death. She and the others did try to leave, but the time traveling car was destroyed and they had no choice but to finish Shane’s mission and find four artifacts, even though it meant that some of them were probably going to die in the process.

Although considered useless by some of her friends, Andrea did her best to help find the clues to locating where the first artifact was hidden, managing to find inside a grandfather clock a book that was needed, and yet when it came time for the first vote of the night, she was voted to go into the basement, along with Lele, to face an ungodly machine.

Andrea chose Justine to help her in the challenge, while Lele chose Eva, and when they went into the basement with the butler Arthur, she learned what Eva and Justine would have to do in order to overload the ungodly machine and get the first artifact: she and Lele would be put in glass chambers, locked in, and when one of the girls was successful, then one of them would die in order to reveal the artifact. However, if Eva and Justine failed to overload the machine before thirty minutes were up, then both girls would be killed in order to create a monster.

Andrea suspected that if both she and Lele died, then the monster created by the machine would most likely kill Eva, Justine, and their friends waiting upstairs. She and Lele were locked in the chambers and, after the timer was started by Arthur, she did her best to encourage Justine, who did struggle to complete each task. There was a brief moment when she thought that the blonde was losing on purpose, but she realized that it was the stress that was making it hard to Justine to focus.

However, when Eva managed to finish overloading the ungodly machine, Andrea’s chamber was filled with poisonous gas, and she was killed. She was surprised to find herself outside of her own body and that Shane was waiting for her, informing her that she was now between the land of the living and the land of the dead, or the World Between Worlds, and that he would take her someplace safe.

Like Shane, Andrea is now stuck between both lands, waiting for when she and their other late friends would be able to come back to life…hopefully.

 

*****

 

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for Andrea's profile and I will see you all later. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. ETN Profile- Justine Ezarik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Here is the next profile of the series. Onward!

Name: Justine Ezarik

Birthday: March 20, 1984

Age: 32

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: grey

Race: American

Hometown: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania; Los Angeles, California

Job: YouTuber.

Status: Dead

Cause of death: Buried alive/Asphyxiation

Location: House locked in the 1920s.

 

Justice Ezarik was the oldest of her two siblings, her sisters Jenna Ezarik and Breanne Ezarik, and born to Michelle Ezarik, mother, and Steve Ezarik, father, in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. In 2007, Justine started her YouTube channel, iJustine and posted her first video 300-page iPhone Bill, where it went viral, and she started other channels: otherijustine, iJustineGaming, and ijustineiphone.

Because of YouTube, Justine moved to Los Angeles, California in 2008, did some acting, and befriended a number of other first generation YouTubers like Joey Graceffa, who she had done a number of collabs, most of them involving mixing ingredients in a blender and then baking them in the oven with mixed results.

Justine also became friends with SciFi actress Dawn Hatcher, and they, along with Joey, Jesse Wellens, and a number of other YouTubers, took part in the first season of _Fight of the Living Dead_ in 2015. She did have fun, even though she did get ‘killed off’ in the gameplay by one of the zombies, and she also got some books published.

In June of 2016, Justine received an invitation from Joey Graceffa and Dawn Hatcher, inviting her to a dinner party at a house that was apparently locked in the 1920s, and she was given the persona of The Gambler. She did have a love of gambling and so it wasn’t hard for her to come up with the perfect outfit for the dinner party.

Justine was amazed by how the house seemed to appear like magic on the night of the dinner party, she played cards with GloZell and Tim, and she was having a wonderful time until all hell broke loose when Shane began coughing up blood. She did her best to help Tim in opening a book containing a key to get one of the vials of antidote, but their fellow YouTuber died just as they solved the math riddle and got the book open.

Learning that Shane had been the member of a secret society known as the Society Against Evil from a letter that Joey had found inside their late friend’s jacket, and that there was an Evil in the house that had been responsible for her friend’s death. She and the others did try to leave, but the time traveling car was destroyed and they had no choice but to finish Shane’s mission and find four artifacts, even though it meant that some of them were probably going to die in the process.

Justine did a better job of helping with finding clues to locate the first artifact, even though it freaked her out to use a spirit board, and she was quite helpful with the chess pieces. When they learned that they would have to vote for two people, who would need partners, to go up against an ungodly machine that was in the basement of the house, she allied herself with Joey, Dawn, Eva, Sierra, and Benny to decide who to vote for.

When the vote revealed that Andrea and Lele were to go into the basement, they had to choose partners to go with them, and Justine protested quite loudly when Andrea chose her to be her partner while Lele chose Eva. She wasn’t thrilled about going down into the basement, and her stress levels went even higher when a book of instructions revealed that after Lele and Andrea were locked in the glass chambers and the key cog put into place on the machine, they would only have thirty minutes to get the machine to overload or both girls would die when the timer ran out, and this would lead to the creation of a monster.

Justine had a nasty feeling that if she and Eva failed, resulting in the deaths of both Lele and Andrea, then the monster created by the ungodly machine would kill them and their friends waiting upstairs. She did her best when the challenge started, but the first task was a struggle with trying to push the levers in the right position and the stress was getting to her when Eva pulled ahead by finishing the first task and was already onto the second task.

Justine did wish she’d taken her glove off first before putting her hand in the icy cold water, but she didn’t, and her glove was soaked through. While Eva had moved onto the third and final task, she found a tool and used it to get the bolt out of the icy water. She was just about to do the third and final task when Eva finished first.

Justine could only watch helplessly as poisonous gas filled the chamber, killing Andrea, and after Lele was released, the first artifact was revealed, along with a clue that would help them find the second artifact. She got throughly pissed with Tim and several others when they tried to blame her for Andrea’s death, convinced that she’d failed the final death challenge on purpose.

Justine was grateful when Dawn managed to talk the group down, pointing out that if they kept blaming each other, then that meant that the Evil would win, and the blame game did end up until Oli found a note that said that they had been warned and that one of them was in league with the Evil of the house.

Once again, Justine found herself being targeted by Tim and other members of the group, and convincing them that she wasn’t with the Evil was an uphill battle. She was grateful that Joey and Dawn believed that she was innocent, and were coming to her defense. After using the clue to locate three items: a red scarf, a pair of emerald earrings, and a lock of blonde hair; the group did a séance and learned from the ghost of Caroline Eastwick, when she possessed Sarah the creepy maid, that she had been buried alive in a coffin that they would need to find, along with a key, in order to free her and get the second artifact.

Justine wasn’t thrilled about having to look for a coffin, and when it was learned after finding and unlocking the coffin, which had been empty save for a note, that they would need to vote and choose a single person to be buried alive in the coffin to get the second artifact, she had an outright panic attack.

Justine’s worst fears were realized when, despite reassurance from Joey, Dawn, Benny, and Matt that they wouldn’t vote for her, her name was drawn from the hat because Tim, GloZell, Bart, Lele, Eva, Sierra, and Oli had all voted for her. She tried to run away, but she was grabbed by Martin the groundskeeper, and she was forced into the coffin.

Justine knew that Joey and Dawn had done their best to keep her from being buried alive, but had been prevented by GloZell and Bart, and she ended up dying from asphyxiation shortly after the coffin was sealed and buried by those she had thought had been her friends.

Justine was confused when she found herself standing and watching the group as they found the second artifact, a wooden box that clearly had something in it although it looked to be made out of solid wood, and the broken expressions on the faces of Joey and Dawn. She was then greeted by Shane, who informed her that she was now in the World Between Worlds, which existed between the land of the living and the land of the dead, and that he knew of a safe place that Andrea was already waiting inside for them.

Justine was now trapped in the World Between Worlds with other friends who had died, waiting for when she would be able to return to the land of the living…hopefully.

 

*****

 

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap with iJustine. I will see you all tomorrow with another update. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. ETN Profile- GloZell Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Yup, it's time for another profile for you all to enjoy. Onward!

Name: GloZell Green (GloZell Lyneette Simon)

Birthday: July 30, 1972

Age: 44

Hair color: brown

Eye color: brown

Race: African-American

Hometown: Orlando, Florida; Los Angeles, California

Job: YouTuber.

Status: Dead

Cause of death: Choked to death while coughing up blood

Location: House locked in the 1920s.

 

GloZell Green was the oldest to her sister DeOnzell Green, and both were born in Orlando, Florida to Gloria and Ozell Green. In 2003, she moved to Hollywood, before eventually settling in Los Angeles, to pursue a career in acting and comedy, and then started a blog where she would interview audience members attending _The Tonight Show with Jay Leno_. She eventually began posting her vlogs on YouTube, along with original comedy videos after she was told that she could be really funny when she was just being herself.

It was in 2008 that one of her videos went viral, and seeing how well her channel was doing, she joined the YouTube community by posting more videos that ranged from interviews with famous people like Elijah Wood, comedy videos, a challenge involving cinnamon, parodies of songs or celebrities. In 2013, she married her talent manager Kevin Simon, and they planned to have a child once they found a good surrogate mother.

In 2015, GloZell was thrilled when she got to interview Barack Obama, when he was still president, at the White House for a YouTube Livestream, and she had made a number of guest appearances on shows and even provided her voice for a character in the animated movie  _Trolls_. Late in 2015, GloZell and Kevin were lucky to find a woman to be a surrogate mother, and they were looking forward to having either a son or a daughter.

In June of 2016, GloZell received an invitation from Joey Graceffa and Dawn Hatcher, inviting her to a dinner party at a house that was apparently locked in the 1920s, and she was given the persona of The Jazz singer. She was a good singer and she was lucky that her grandmother had an outfit that was perfect for a dinner party in the 1920s.

GloZell was amazed by how the house seemed to appear like magic on the night of the dinner party, she did have a silly hope that she had been the only one invited since the moment she saw the house that Joey had inherited that he probably had a lot of money and she was eager to have that money. She was having a wonderful time until all hell broke loose when Shane began coughing up blood. She helped Eva, Joey, and Dawn find one of the keys that was hidden inside a painting so they were able to get to Shane one of the antidotes.

GloZell was devastated when Shane did die and she was very quick to start blaming Joey, Dawn, and even Eva to an extent, positive that one of them was responsible for Shane’s death. She was backed up by Bart, and when Dawn blew up at her emotionally that she did back a little, having forgotten that the brunette had a temper from the Southern States on her father’s side of the family.

GloZell was shocked to learn that Shane had been the member of a secret society known as the Society Against Evil from a letter that Joey had found inside their late friend’s jacket, and that there was an Evil in the house that had been responsible for her friend’s death. She and the others did try to leave, but the time traveling car was destroyed and they had no choice but to finish Shane’s mission and find four artifacts, even though it meant that some of them were probably going to die in the process.

GloZell was still suspecting that Joey and Dawn were probably still responsible for Shane’s death, but kept that to herself when they searched for clues that did lead them to a cog key that they would need to gain access to where the first artifact was hidden. When they learned that they would have to vote for two people, who would need partners, to go up against an ungodly machine that was in the basement of the house, she talked with Bart, Matt, Tim, Oli, and Lele about who to vote for, although that was hindered by the fact that Matt and Lele were yelling at each other.

When the vote revealed that Andrea and Lele were to go into the basement, they had to choose partners to go with them, and GloZell was surprised when Andrea chose Justine, who freaked out a bit and she really didn’t blame the blonde girl at that time, to be her partner while Lele chose Eva. She waited with the group to see who would come back from the basement and she was excited when Lele returned with the artifact along with Eva and a disappointed Justine.

GloZell did jump on the bandwagon of blaming Justine for deliberately failing the challenge to get Andrea killed, but she stopped when Dawn pointed out that with the time limit, had both Eva and Justine had failed the challenge, then a monster would’ve been created at the cost of both Lele and Andrea’s lives, and that monster would’ve killed all of them. Also, it was pointed out by the brunette that if they kept blaming each other, then that meant that the Evil would win. The blame game did end up until Oli found a note that said that they had been warned and that one of them was in league with the Evil of the house.

Once again, GloZell started blaming Joey, Dawn, and now Justine for being in league with the Evil until she was told to shut up so that they could focus on finding the next artifact since they had only that one night to find the artifacts and do the ritual before sunrise. After using the clue to locate three items: a red scarf, a pair of emerald earrings, and a lock of blonde hair; the group did a séance and learned from the ghost of Caroline Eastwick, when she possessed Sarah the creepy maid, that she had been buried alive in a coffin that they would need to find, along with a key, in order to free her and get the second artifact.

Although not looking forward to looking for a coffin, GloZell went with Joey, Tim, Dawn, Eva, and Benny, along with the butler Arthur, to search for the coffin while the other group went in search of the key. She did agree with Tim’s statement that he was certain that Justine was in league with the Evil while both Joey and Dawn were insistent that the blonde wasn’t, but she kept her view to herself for a change.

When the location for the coffin was found, GloZell assisted the group by shining her flashlight on the spot while Tim, Eva, Joey, Benny, and Dawn did the digging and she even sang a song to keep them motivated. After they were joined by the second group and the coffin had been retrieved with the chains removed so that it could be open, she was surprised that it was empty except for a note.

Learning that in order to get the second artifact that they would need to vote for a single person to be buried alive in the coffin, GloZell was quick to say that it should be Justine, and she was backed up by Tim and Bart. She, Tim, Bart, Sierra, Lele, Eva, and Oli all voted for Justine, and when the blonde was forced into the coffin, she grabbed Joey to keep him from trying to save his friend, and Bart restrained Dawn for the same reason.

After getting the second artifact and a wooden box, GloZell was now fully convinced that Joey and Dawn were in league with the Evil, and was blaming and accusing them, especially of how they _acted_ upset over Justine being buried alive, and she only stopped when the brunette screamed at her. She still thought that they were to blame, pleased that Bart was agreeing with her fully, and, after finding a hidden dining room with creepy mannequins and a clue that revealed for the next final death challenge three would need to be voted for in order to play perverse games.

GloZell voted for Joey and was pleased when he and Dawn were both voted for to go into the perverse game challenge, and was disappointed that Lele would be going into the final death challenge. She was convinced that only Lele would come back from the challenge with the third artifact, and she was listening to Matt rant about how he was certain that Lele was with the Evil and should die when both she and Bart suddenly starting coughing up blood and fell to the floor, dying painfully.

GloZell was confused when she found both herself and Bart standing next to their dead bodies and learned after Lele, Joey, and Dawn returned from the perverse games room that in order to get the third artifact that they had had to write two names into a death journal. She and Bart were then greeted by Shane, who scolded them both severely for putting Dawn into that situation, revealing to them that she was a Light-bearer and that they were now in the World Between Worlds, between the land of the living and the land of the dead, where they would remain until a certain prophecy would be fulfilled by Dawn and Joey.

GloZell was now trapped in the World Between Worlds with other friends who had died, waiting for when she would be able to return to the land of the living…hopefully.

 

*****

 

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GloZell was very entertaining, but the way she kept going after Joey and Dawn, it got old really fast in my mind, and I wasn't too sad to see her die, even though it was shocking to say the least. I will see you all tomorrow with the next profile. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	5. ETN Profile- Bart Walker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Yup, time for the profile for Bart Walker, and he is an original character, so I pretty much created the entire profile from scratch.

Name: Bart Walker

Birthday: August 13, 1970

Age: 46

Hair color: black and receding

Eye color: grey

Race: American

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Job: YouTuber.

Status: Dead

Cause of death: Choked to death while coughing up blood

Location: House locked in the 1920s.

 

Bart Walker was an only child born to wealthy parents, and he had a good life, up until he was ten years old and his father lost his job. While his mom had to find work to support them, his father began drinking heavily and he even sold his wife’s jewelry to buy himself more alcohol. It was when he started to physical abuse both Bart and his wife that his mother finally snapped, and she stabbed his father with a kitchen knife.

Bart’s father didn’t die, but his parents were both placed in jail while he himself was placed with a foster family until his grandparents retrieved him to raise him, in their minds, properly. Although he missed the life he had, he was determined not to follow in his father’s footsteps, and he was also determined to prove to everyone around him that he could be better then his father.

Even as a kid, Bart had a certain view of the world, questioning everything, and challenged quite a bit of what was taught in the history books in school all the way from elementary school and up to college. He didn’t believe that the Holocaust actually happen and wouldn’t change his view until a Holocaust survivor came to speak at California State University, and even then he was a bit skeptical until he took a trip to Poland and actually visited one of the memorials built at the location of the former concentration camps.

Bart wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but seeing the lists of victims, touring the camp, and even seeing the inside of one of the gas chambers with the holes in the ceiling, where the gas came through, rattled him in a way that he had trouble sleeping for a few nights. Although he did believe that the Holocaust really did happen, he chose to keep it to himself, and continued to voice what he believe what really happen in the history.

It was in 2008, Bart noted how many people were doing well on YouTube that he decided to get on the bandwagon, and he started his own channel, posting videos about his political views, being a strong supporter of the Democratic party, his theories about things that had happen in America history that he was highly skeptical had actually happen, and he only recanted on the moon landing after the Mythbusters proved that it really happen and hadn’t been faked.

Over the years, Bart interviewed a number of famous people, even the Holocaust denier David Irving, and he made clear what he thought about people who were supports of the Republican party, including actors and actresses. He did weekly vlogs about his political views, rarely stepping down on those particular topics, and he only reframed from targeting certain people after being threatened with lawsuits. One of his favorite targets was Dawn Hatcher, and it was only when he was warned that if he didn’t back off, he would be sued, that he did stop target her in his vlogs…at least for 2015.

In June of 2016, Bart received an invitation from Joey Graceffa and Dawn Hatcher, inviting him to a dinner party at a house that was apparently locked in the 1920s, and he was given the persona of The Filmmaker. He was intrigued and he also saw this as a chance to have a certain _talk_ with the SciFi actress since he doubted that there would be any lawyers to shield her from him.

Bart was amazed by how the house seemed to appear like magic on the night of the dinner party, he did hope to go after Dawn, but it was clear that Benny and a number of other YouTubers invited to the party were determine to keep him from doing just yet. Despite that, he was having a wonderful time until all hell broke loose when Shane began coughing up blood. He and Benny did their best to look after Shane while the others worked on finding the keys to unlocking the antidote vials needed to save their friend.

After Shane was given the first vial of the antidote, Bart and GloZell were certain that Joey and Dawn had something to do with their fellow YouTuber being poisoned and accused them repeatedly until Joey and Dawn both told them to shut up when it was announced that there was only five minutes left before Shane died from the poison.

Bart was devastated when Shane did die and he was very quick to start blaming Joey, Dawn, and even Eva to an extent, positive that one of them was responsible for Shane’s death. He was backed up by GloZell, and when Dawn blew up at him emotionally that he did back a little, having forgotten that the brunette had a temper from the Southern States on her father’s side of the family.

Bart was shocked to learn that Shane had been the member of a secret society known as the Society Against Evil from a letter that Joey had found inside their late friend’s jacket, and that there was an Evil in the house that had been responsible for his friend’s death. He and the others did try to leave, but the time traveling car was destroyed and they had no choice but to finish Shane’s mission and find four artifacts, even though it meant that some of them were probably going to die in the process.

Bart was still suspecting that Joey and Dawn were probably still responsible for Shane’s death, but kept that to himself when they searched for clues that did lead them to a cog key that they would need to gain access to where the first artifact was hidden. When they learned that they would have to vote for two people, who would need partners, to go up against an ungodly machine that was in the basement of the house, he talked with GloZell, Matt, Tim, Oli, and Lele about who to vote for, although that was hindered by the fact that Matt and Lele were yelling at each other.

When the vote revealed that Andrea and Lele were to go into the basement, they had to choose partners to go with them, and Bart was surprised when Andrea chose Justine, who freaked out a bit and he really didn’t blame the blonde girl at that time, to be her partner while Lele chose Eva. He waited with the group to see who would come back from the basement and he was relieved when Lele returned with the artifact along with Eva and a disappointed Justine.

Bart did jump on the bandwagon of blaming Justine for deliberately failing the challenge to get Andrea killed, but he stopped when Dawn pointed out that with the time limit, had both Eva and Justine had failed the challenge, then a monster would’ve been created at the cost of both Lele and Andrea’s lives, and that monster would’ve killed all of them. Also, it was pointed out by the brunette that if they kept blaming each other, then that meant that the Evil would win. The blame game did end up until Oli found a note that said that they had been warned and that one of them was in league with the Evil of the house.

Once again, Bart started blaming Joey, Dawn, and now Justine for being in league with the Evil until he was told to shut up so that they could focus on finding the next artifact since they had only that one night to find the artifacts and do the ritual before sunrise. After using the clue to locate three items: a red scarf, a pair of emerald earrings, and a lock of blonde hair; the group did a séance and learned from the ghost of Caroline Eastwick, when she possessed Sarah the creepy maid, that she had been buried alive in a coffin that they would need to find, along with a key, in order to free her and get the second artifact.

Bart went with Matt, Justine, Sierra, and Lele, along with the sketchy maid Sarah, to search for the key while the other group went in search of the coffin. He was surprised that the key was hidden inside a piano of all things and did apologize to Justine after she figured out that a music box that’d been inside the piano was playing a tune that needed to be played on the piano to get the key.

Once they had the key and joined the group that had managed to find and dig up the coffin, Bart was shocked to find that the coffin was empty save for a note after Sierra used the key to remove the chain and the wooden box was opened. Learning that in order to get the second artifact that they would need to vote for a single person to be buried alive in the coffin, Bart was quick to say that it should be Justine, and he was backed up by Tim and GloZell. He, Tim, GloZell, Sierra, Lele, Eva, and Oli all voted for Justine, and when the blonde was forced into the coffin, he grabbed Dawn to keep her from trying to save her friend, and GloZell restrained Joey for the same reason.

After getting the second artifact and a wooden box, Bart was now fully convinced that Joey and Dawn were in league with the Evil, and he was happy when GloZell started blaming and accusing them, especially of how they _acted_ upset over Justine being buried alive, and she only stopped when the brunette screamed at her. After finding a hidden dining room with creepy mannequins and a clue that revealed for the next final death challenge three would need to be voted for in order to play perverse games, he knew who he was going to vote for.

Bart voted for Dawn and was pleased when Joey and Dawn were both voted for to go into the perverse game challenge, and was disappointed that Lele would be going into the final death challenge. He was hoping that only Lele would come back from the challenge with the third artifact, and he was listening to Matt rant about how he was certain that Lele was with the Evil and should die when both he and GloZell suddenly starting coughing up blood and fell to the floor, dying painfully.

Bart was confused when he found both himself and GloZell standing next to their dead bodies and learned after Lele, Joey, and Dawn returned from the perverse games room that in order to get the third artifact that they had had to write two names into a death journal. He and GloZell were then greeted by Shane, who scolded them both severely for putting Dawn into that situation, revealing to them that she was a Light-bearer and that they were now in the World Between Worlds, between the land of the living and the land of the dead, where they would remain until a certain prophecy would be fulfilled by Dawn and Joey.

Bart was now trapped in the World Between Worlds with other friends who had died, waiting for when he would be able to return to the land of the living…hopefully.

 

*****

 

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit that I didn't really mind killing Bart off, and I did kinda base him off of people that I've known who acted a lot like him in real life. Anyway, I will see you all later for when it's time for the next profile, and it may be a while.
> 
> Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	6. ETN Profile- Sierra Furtado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> I'm still wigging out over the start of the new season since it's more intense then I first thought it would be, and I'm both looking forward and dreading the next episode to come.
> 
> So, enough about that, and time to post another profile, which I have a feeling you guys have probably figured out, or will have it figured out soon enough. Onward!

Name: Sierra Furtado

Birthday: September 24, 1993

Age: 23

Hair color: Dark brown with blonde highlights

Eye color: green

Race: White

Hometown: Montreal, Québec, Canada; Los Angeles, California

Job: YouTuber.

Status: Dead

Cause of death: Exorcism/Demonic Possession

Location: House locked in the 1920s.

 

Sierra Furtado was the second child with an older sister, Amanda Furtado, and a brother, Corbin Furtado, and was born to Louise and Angelo Furtado. She grew up in Montreal, attended the Concordia University, and when she graduated, she moved to Los Angeles, California to become a writer and an actress.

It was on October 24, 2012, that Sierra chose to join YouTube, and the first video that she uploaded on her channel was What I got for Christmas 2012. Her YouTube channel had been very successful, and she even had her own book published.

In June of 2016, Sierra received an invitation from Joey Graceffa and Dawn Hatcher, inviting her to a dinner party at a house that was apparently locked in the 1920s, and she was given the persona of The Heiress. She was immediately interested, did research on the character, and got herself the proper clothing.

Sierra was amazed by how the house seemed to appear like magic on the night of the dinner party, she played up being an Heiress _a lot,_ and she was having a wonderful time until all hell broke loose when Shane began coughing up blood. She did what she could to help Tim, Justine, and Andrea figure out the math riddle to in order to unlock a book that had one of the keys needed to get all three vials of the antidote for Shane before it was too late.

When Shane ended up dying, Sierra was devastated until she convinced herself that this was just kind of prank by Joey, Dawn, and Shane. She was shocked to learn that Shane had been the member of a secret society known as the Society Against Evil from a letter that Joey had found inside their late friend’s jacket, and that there was an Evil in the house that had been responsible for her friend’s death. She and the others did try to leave, but the time traveling car was destroyed and they had no choice but to finish Shane’s mission and find four artifacts, even though it meant that some of them were probably going to die in the process.

Sierra was still convinced that this was just some prank and that Shane would pop up and shout surprise any second, but she kept that to herself when they searched for clues that did lead them to a cog key that they would need to gain access to where the first artifact was hidden. When they learned that they would have to vote for two people, who would need partners, to go up against an ungodly machine that was in the basement of the house, she allied herself with Joey, Dawn, Benny, Eva, and Justine, choosing to vote for Andrea.

When the vote revealed that Andrea and Lele were to go into the basement, they had to choose partners to go with them, and Sierra was surprised when Andrea chose Justine, who freaked out a bit and she really didn’t blame the blonde girl, to be her partner while Lele chose Eva. She waited with the group to see who would come back from the basement and she was relieved when Lele returned with the artifact along with Eva and a disappointed Justine.

When members of the group started blaming Justine for Andrea’s death, Sierra wasn’t sure of what to think, and she was relieved when they stopped when Dawn pointed out that with the time limit, had both Eva and Justine had failed the challenge, then a monster would’ve been created at the cost of both Lele and Andrea’s lives, and that monster would’ve killed all of them. Also, it was pointed out by the brunette that if they kept blaming each other, then that meant that the Evil would win. The blame game did end up until Oli found a note that said that they had been warned and that one of them was in league with the Evil of the house.

Once again blame was being thrown around and even Sierra was starting to wonder if she could trust any of her friends now that she was starting to realize that this wasn’t some kind of prank, and when Joey insisted that they should focus on finding the next artifact, the blame game stopped since they had only that one night to find the artifacts and do the ritual before sunrise. After using the clue to locate three items: a red scarf, a pair of emerald earrings, and a lock of blonde hair; the group did a séance and learned from the ghost of Caroline Eastwick, when she possessed Sarah the creepy maid, that she had been buried alive in a coffin that they would need to find, along with a key, in order to free her and get the second artifact.

Sierra went with Matt, Justine, Bart, and Lele, along with the sketchy maid Sarah, to search for the key while the other group went in search of the coffin. She was surprised that the key was hidden inside a piano of all things and she was quick to pick it up off the ground after Justine figured out the music box clue and Lele played the song.

Once they had the key and joined the group that had managed to find and dig up the coffin, Sierra used the key to remove the chain and the wooden box was opened, revealing that it was empty except for a note. Learning that in order to get the second artifact that they would need to vote for a single person to be buried alive in the coffin, she was starting to think that Justine was probably in league with the Evil, given how the blonde was acting around the coffin. She, Tim, GloZell, Bart, Lele, Eva, and Oli all voted for Justine, and when the blonde was forced into the coffin, she just watched and tried to tune out the screams.

After getting the second artifact and a wooden box, Sierra was starting to think that whoever was behind this was targeting girls, but she said nothing, distracted by GloZell and Bart blaming Joey and Dawn until the brunette screamed at GloZell when she lost her temper. After exploring a car with Tim and finding a creepy female mannequin in the trunk, they joined the others in a hidden dining room with creepy mannequins and a clue that revealed for the next final death challenge three would need to be voted for in order to play perverse games, she knew who she was going to vote for, and that was Tim.

Sierra was surprised when Joey, Dawn, and Lele were voted into the perverse games challenge, and had to listen to why GloZell had voted for Joey, why Bart had voted for Dawn, and, once again, why Matt had voted for Lele. She was alarmed when GloZell and Bart both suddenly started choking and coughing up blood as they both collapsed onto the floor, dying. She was confused when Joey, Dawn, and Lele came back down with the third artifact and was shocked to learn that they had had to write down in a murder journal two of their friends’ names. Privately, she was glad that they hadn’t chosen her.

Sierra finally voiced her suspicion that girls were being targeted on purpose, convinced that whoever was in league with the Evil of the house was a woman killer. She didn’t enjoy being chased by the Guardian, and when it came time to vote for two people to do the final death challenge at the carnival, she voted for Tim since she still found it sketchy that he would take her to that random car earlier.

Sierra was relieved when Oli and Tim got to live after finishing the challenge, enabling them to get the fourth and final artifact. She and the others listened to what Tim and Matt had gone through when they had been captured by the Guardian, and she agreed with her friends about the confusing hints about there being some kind of Light inside Dawn that the brunette herself didn’t even know about.

After eating sandwiches provided by Arthur and Sarah, Sierra fell asleep on the couch and had a _very_ disturbing dream about being tied down to a bed, being unable to break free, and surrounded by shadowy faceless figures, plus there was someone chanting in some kind strange language as something cold and wet is thrown onto her. She only vaguely remembered the dream when she and the others were woken up by Arthur so that they could do the ritual and _finally_ go home.

Sierra was annoyed when Tim teased that they should sacrifice her or something because she was wearing white, was grateful when Dawn volunteered to sit in the middle with the fourth artifact, and was disappointed when the ritual failed. She wasn’t thrilled to learn that they would need to find and release the five owners of the house in order to weaken the Evil and finally seal it away.

Sierra helped Matt, Lele, and Tim make holy water, was angry at Matt when, after volunteering to do the exorcism, he tried to back out of volunteering, leading her to vote for him. She was both shocked and upset when she was voted to go into the final death challenge to perform the exorcism. Although terrified, she did go do the challenge and held onto the possessed girl for dear life while Matt assembled everything for the exorcism.

Sierra kept repeating the prayer over and over again, knowing that if she let go before the exorcism was done, she would die. She was confused when Matt put the rosary over her head, snagging it on her tiara, and then the next thing she knew that she was stiffing up as something took possession of her body, and everything went black.

Sierra was confused to find herself standing next to the bed with her dead body lying on top of it, and she was heartbroken when she saw that Matt was hating himself for not reading the last step the whole way through and learned that he had had the choice to put the rosary on either himself or on her, but one of them would’ve died either way to get rid of the demon that had been possessing the girl that gave him the cross to return to the priest.

Sierra didn’t blame Matt since they both had been under a great deal of stress, plus there was probably a time limit that neither of them knew about, and then she was greeted by Shane, who assured her that she would be safe since he had the others waiting in a safe place, and that the time would come when they would leave the World Between Worlds to return to the land of the living.

Sierra was now trapped in the World Between Worlds with other friends who had died, waiting for when she would be able to return to the land of the living…hopefully.

 

*****

 

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, Sierra, talk about a rough way to end your life, and at such a young age. I will see you all later. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	7. ETN Profile- Matt Haag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> I'm heading off to bed, but I figured I should upload this profile first. Onward!

Name: Matt “Nadeshot” Haag

Birthday: August 3, 1992

Age: 24

Hair color: Dark brown

Eye color: brown

Race: White

Hometown: Palos Hills, Illinois; Los Angeles, California

Job: YouTuber.

Status: Dead

Cause of death: Ingested poison

Location: House locked in the 1920s.

 

Matt Haag had a brother and a sister, and he was born to Jeff and Christina Haag. He grew up in Palos Hills, Illinois, attended the Amos Alonzo Stagg High School and graduated in 2010. It was also in 2010 that he started his channel Nadeshot. He also completed a two-year course in business studies at Moraine Vally Community College, and when he graduated, he moved to Los Angeles, California to compete in various Call of Duty competitions.

It was on January 24, 2014, that Matt started his second channel Nadeshot Plays, and both his channels were very successful, for he did videos about video games and his own life as well, getting over three million subscribers.

In June of 2016, Matt received an invitation from Joey Graceffa and Dawn Hatcher, inviting him to a dinner party at a house that was apparently locked in the 1920s, and he was given the persona of The Professor. He was immediately interested, did research on the character, and got himself the proper clothing.

Matt was amazed by how the house seemed to appear like magic on the night of the dinner party, and he was having a wonderful time, suggesting to Joey that he could put the house on the market, until all hell broke loose when Shane began coughing up blood. He tried to get one of the keys to the antidote vials by helping Oli and Lele with a box that had a maze inside that held the key, but he was certain that Lele was preventing him from being helpful.

Matt was devastated when Shane died and he was shocked to learn that Shane had been the member of a secret society known as the Society Against Evil from a letter that Joey had found inside their late friend’s jacket, and that there was an Evil in the house that had been responsible for his friend’s death. He and the others did try to leave, but the time traveling car was destroyed and they had no choice but to finish Shane’s mission and find four artifacts, even though it meant that some of them were probably going to die in the process.

Matt had no intention of dying and he made a point to be helpful as they searched for clues that did lead them to a cog key that they would need to gain access to where the first artifact was hidden. When they learned that they would have to vote for two people, who would need partners, to go up against an ungodly machine that was in the basement of the house, he was determined to vote for Lele, who he was convinced was working with the Evil that had them all trapped there.

When the vote revealed that Andrea and Lele were to go into the basement, they had to choose partners to go with them, and Matt was surprised when Andrea chose Justine, who freaked out a bit and he really didn’t blame the blonde girl, to be her partner while Lele chose Eva. He waited with the group to see who would come back from the basement and he was disappointed when Lele returned with the artifact along with Eva and a disappointed Justine.

When members of the group started blaming Justine for Andrea’s death, Matt wasn’t sure if the blonde had let Andrea die on purpose, and he was relieved when they stopped when Dawn pointed out that with the time limit, had both Eva and Justine had failed the challenge, then a monster would’ve been created at the cost of both Lele and Andrea’s lives, and that monster would’ve killed all of them. Also, it was pointed out by the brunette that if they kept blaming each other, then that meant that the Evil would win. The blame game did end up until Oli found a note that said that they had been warned and that one of them was in league with the Evil of the house.

Once again blame was being thrown around and even Matt was starting to wonder if he could trust any of his friends, and when Joey insisted that they should focus on finding the next artifact, the blame game stopped since they had only that one night to find the artifacts and do the ritual before sunrise. After using the clue to locate three items: a red scarf, a pair of emerald earrings, and a lock of blonde hair from a wig that he’d found in a hidden bathroom; the group did a séance and learned from the ghost of Caroline Eastwick, when she possessed Sarah the creepy maid, that she had been buried alive in a coffin that they would need to find, along with a key, in order to free her and get the second artifact.

Matt went with Sierra, Justine, Bart, and Lele, along with the sketchy maid Sarah, to search for the key while the other group went in search of the coffin, and he did ask Justine if she was in league with the Evil and believed her when she said that she wasn’t, for he was sure that Lele was in league with the Evil. He was surprised that the key was hidden inside a piano of all things, and, Justine figured out the music box clue and Lele played the song, followed after Sierra when she grabbed the key off the ground.

Once they had the key and joined the group that had managed to find and dig up the coffin, Matt watched as the wooden box was opened, revealing that it was empty except for a note. Learning that in order to get the second artifact that they would need to vote for a single person to be buried alive in the coffin, he sided with Benny, Joey, and Dawn in voting for Tim in order to protect Justine.

However, Matt wasn’t able to stop the others from restraining Joey and Dawn when they tried to keep Justine from being buried alive, and he didn’t blame the pair when they refused to help bury their friend once she was inside the coffin and had stopped screaming. He was certain that he was going to have nightmares about failing to save Justine.

After getting the second artifact and a wooden box, Matt was throughly annoyed when GloZell and Bart started blaming Joey and Dawn until the brunette screamed at GloZell when she lost her temper. After finding a hidden dining room with creepy mannequins and a clue that revealed for the next final death challenge three would need to be voted for in order to play perverse games, he knew who he was going to vote for.

Matt was surprised when Joey and Dawn were voted into the perverse games challenge with Lele, and he had to listen to why GloZell had voted for Joey, why Bart had voted for Dawn, and, he did get them to stop so that he could talk about why he’d voted for Lele again. He was alarmed when GloZell and Bart both suddenly started choking and coughing up blood as they both collapsed onto the floor, dying. He was shocked when Joey, Dawn, and Lele came back down with the third artifact, and it was when he started accusing Lele that he learned that they had had to write down in a murder journal two of their friends’ names.

Matt wasn’t even sure of what to think when Lele revealed that while Joey and Dawn had written GloZell and Bart’s names into the murder journal, she’d had wanted to write his and Tim’s names down instead, and he realized that Joey and Dawn had saved him and Tim by not writing their names.

When it came to having to outwit the Guardian in order to find the final artifact, Matt was pissed when he got grabbed and ended up in a strange room with Tim, who’d been captured earlier, and found a strange cat woman, who informed them that once all of their friends had been captured, by the Guardian, they all would be tortured and killed one by one.

However, Matt was relieved when his friends defeated the guardian, allowing him and Tim to go free, and when it came time to vote for two people to do the final death challenge at the carnival, he chose to vote for Oli. He did lie when Oli asked who voted for him, and he wasn’t about to admit it to anyone, especially after failing to get rid of Lele twice.

Matt was relieved when Oli and Tim got to live after finishing the challenge, enabling them to get the fourth and final artifact. He and Tim revealed what they had gone through when they had been captured by the Guardian, and he agreed with his friends about the confusing hints about there being some kind of Light inside Dawn that the brunette herself didn’t even know about.

After eating sandwiches provided by Arthur and Sarah, Matt fell asleep on the couch and had a _very_ disturbing dream about being trapped in a dark room and having to chose whether to save or kill Lele in order to get out of the room. He only vaguely remembered the dream when he and the others were woken up by Arthur so that they could do the ritual and _finally_ go home.

Matt had considered sitting in the middle with the final artifact when Dawn volunteered to do it instead, and so he read the ritual. He was disappointed when the ritual failed, and he wasn’t thrilled to learn that they would need to find and release the five owners of the house in order to weaken the Evil and finally seal it away.

Matt helped Sierra, Lele, and Tim make holy water, he did volunteer to do the exorcism, but he then had second thoughts, and voted for Sierra. He felt a bit guilty when Sierra was voted to go into the final death challenge to perform the exorcism, and he was shocked when he was voted to do the exorcism, having hoped to avoid it. He was surprised to learn that Oli had voted for him in order to get back at him for the carnival challenge, and he wasn’t sure of how the British man had figured out that he’d voted for him.

Matt and Sierra went into the basement to perform the exorcism, where Sierra was clinging to the possessed woman for dear life while saying a prayer over and over repeatedly while he worked on assembling everything to perform the exorcism, finding the final step in a box. Because he wasn’t sure of how much time he had left, and he was certain that Sierra wasn’t going to make it if he didn’t work fast.

So, Matt didn’t read the whole note through, and regretted this choice when he put the rosary around Sierra’s neck, which hadn’t been easy because of the tiara she’d been wearing the whole time, resulting in her death. He reread the note and sank to his knees, realizing that he’d had a choice to either put the rosary on Sierra or on himself, for no matter who wore the rosary, that person would’ve been possessed and killed by the demon in order to get rid of it.

Because of what happen to Sierra, Matt lost all hope of them ever getting out of the house alive, made the mistake of almost calling Dawn a certain ‘r’ word that resulted in her twisting his arm behind his back, and he basically just clocked out. He annoyed the others as they worked find what was needed to free the second owner, who just happened to be a mermaid, by telling them repeatedly that they all were going to die and there was no point in trying.

Matt was caught off-guard when, at Dawn’s request, Tim shoved him into the swimming pool after Joey, Dawn, Lele, and Benny retrieved three dead bodies and a chest that held a clue of where to go for the final death challenge, how many were to be voted in, and those two would locate the doll for the second owner.

Matt randomly wrote down a name for the vote, was only mildly surprised to be voted for a second time, having pretty much made everyone angry at him, and he was honestly surprised when Tim was voted to go into the room with him. He and Tim were alarmed to find that the room that the challenge would take place in was filled with all types of dolls that had clearly been tortured and two doll houses.

Matt and Tim both went “Uh” at the same time when they found two glasses of some red liquid and the instruction to take a drink from the glasses to proceed. He and his friend did take a drink of the liquid, found it disgusting, and he agreed with Tim’s frustrated “Seriously?” when he read a note that had been pushed under the door that they had been poisoned.

Matt and Tim had only thirty minutes to put the right dolls in the doll houses in order to solve three _disturbing_ rhymes, or else the poison would kill them if they ran out of time. He did try to take some of the dolls from Tim’s side of the room, but the rules wouldn’t let him, and when he thought he had it right, he quickly put the book on the table before his friend could. He got a vial of a sickly green liquid, which Tim thought was probably poison since the rules had stated that if they messed up on the dolls, one of them would end up drinking more poison.

Matt, however, was certain that he was right, and he started to drink the green liquid, only to have it burn his throat, and he attempted to spit it out, but the poison did it’s work very quickly, causing him to die while knocking stuff over before collapsing onto the couch surrounded by dolls as everything went black.

Matt was confused to find himself standing next to his own dead body, and he realized he was dead when Tim got the antidote and the doll to give to the second owner. He wasn’t sure of what to do next when he was greeted by Shane, who explained to him that they were in the World Between worlds, and that there was a safe place that the others were already waiting inside.

Matt was now trapped in the World Between Worlds with other friends who had died, waiting for when he would be able to return to the land of the living…hopefully.

 

*****

 

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do feel sorry for what happen to Matt, but he also kinda had it coming, too. I'll see you all later.
> 
> Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	8. ETN Profile- Timothy DeLaGhetto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Time for the profile of another YouTuber, and I know that Cinna has already guessed who would be next. Onward!

Name: Timothy “Tim” DeLaGhetto (Tim Chantarangsu)

Birthday: March 6, 1986

Age: 30

Hair color: black

Eye color: dark brown

Race: American

Hometown: Billings Montana; Long Beach, California

Job: YouTuber.

Status: Dead

Cause of death: Self-inflicted gunshot

Location: House locked in the 1920s.

 

Timothy DeLaGhetto was born to parents of Thai heritage in Billings, Montana. As a kid, his parents moved to Long Beach, California and he lived there until his parents moved to Paramount, California, where they opened a Thai food restaurant, and he attended Paramount High school. After graduating, he attended California State University to pursue an entertainment career.

Tim had managed to have a rather successful entertainment career and then on September 26, 2006, he started his own YouTube channel, and he became very successful with music videos, various other videos, and videos promoting his music career as a rapper, associating with acts like Dumbfoundead, D-Pryde, MC Jin, JR Aquino, Tori Kelly, Alexandra Reid, Christ Miles, Wax, Nikki Jean, Aubum, and many others.

In June of 2016, Tim received an invitation from Joey Graceffa and Dawn Hatcher, although he thought he was being sued at first, inviting him to a dinner party at a house that was apparently locked in the 1920s, and he was given the persona of The Mobster. He was immediately interested, did research on the character, and got himself the proper clothing.

Tim was amazed by how the house seemed to appear like magic on the night of the dinner party, and he was having a wonderful time, playing cards with Justine and GloZell until it was time for dinner, until all hell broke loose when Shane began coughing up blood. He tried to get one of the keys to the antidote vials by trying to solve a math riddle on the front of a locked book, and this wasn’t easy since it was clear to him that his best friend, Andrea, Sierra, and Justine weren’t that great at math.

Tim was devastated when Shane died and he was shocked to learn that Shane had been the member of a secret society known as the Society Against Evil from a letter that Joey had found inside their late friend’s jacket, and that there was an Evil in the house that had been responsible for his friend’s death. He and the others did try to leave, but the time traveling car was destroyed and they had no choice but to finish Shane’s mission and find four artifacts, even though it meant that some of them were probably going to die in the process.

Tim had no intention of dying, although he was upset that his wallet had been in the time traveling car when it was blown up, and he made a point to be helpful as they searched for clues that did lead them to a cog key that they would need to gain access to where the first artifact was hidden. When they learned that they would have to vote for two people, who would need partners, to go up against an ungodly machine that was in the basement of the house, he was annoyed when Lele accused him of being a bad guy just because of his persona for the party, and he had to remind that he didn’t kill his friends, he only killed for _business_.

When the vote revealed that Andrea and Lele were to go into the basement, they had to choose partners to go with them, Tim was worried since Andrea was a good friend of his, and he was surprised when Andrea chose Justine, who freaked out a bit and he really didn’t blame the blonde girl, to be her partner while Lele chose Eva. He waited with the group to see who would come back from the basement and he was disappointed when Lele returned with the artifact along with Eva and a disappointed Justine.

Tim started blaming Justine for Andrea’s death, along with others, and he only stopped when Dawn pointed out that with the time limit, had both Eva and Justine had failed the challenge, then a monster would’ve been created at the cost of both Lele and Andrea’s lives, and that monster would’ve killed all of them. Also, it was pointed out by the brunette that if they kept blaming each other, then that meant that the Evil would win. The blame game did end up until Oli found a note that said that they had been warned and that one of them was in league with the Evil of the house.

Once again blame was being thrown around and Tim was certain that Justine was the rat and in league with the evil since she’d let his friend die, he only stopped when Joey insisted that they should focus on finding the next artifact, the blame game stopped since they had only that one night to find the artifacts and do the ritual before sunrise. After using the clue to locate three items: a red scarf, a pair of emerald earrings, and a lock of blonde hair, the group did a séance and learned from the ghost of Caroline Eastwick, when she possessed Sarah the creepy maid, that she had been buried alive in a coffin that they would need to find, along with a key, in order to free her and get the second artifact.

Tim went with Joey, Dawn, Benny, and GloZell, along with the butler Arthur, to search for the key while the other group went in search of the coffin, and he did voice that he was certain that Justine was the rat, but no else really agreed with him, not even Joey and Dawn since they were both good friends with Justine. So, he focused on finding the coffin instead, but he was determined to make Justine pay for Andrea’s death.

Once they found the coffin and had it mostly dug up when the other group arrived with the key, and when the coffin was open, they discovered that it was empty – save a for note that revealed that in order to find the next artifact, someone would have to be buried alive in the coffin. Tim immediately started insisting that they should vote for Justine, finding it sketchy of how she was acting around the coffin.

When the vote revealed that Justine was to go into the coffin and the blonde girl tried to run for it, only to be stopped by the groundskeeper, Marvin, Tim and Lele each grabbed the screaming girl’s legs, and carried her back to the coffin. He was unsurprised that Joey and Dawn were trying to stop them, but he ignored them, even as they were restrained by GloZell and Bart, and focused on shoving Justine into the coffin, shutting the lid on her.

Tim was also quick to grab a shovel and started shoveling dirt on top of the coffin, pointing out that Dawn and Joey should help with the burying, unsurprised when they refused and only kicked at the dirt in disgust. He kept burying the coffin, even after the blonde’s screams stopped, and he only stopped himself when the location of the second artifact was revealed.

After getting the second artifact and a wooden box, Tim was taken aback when GloZell and Bart started blaming Joey and Dawn, until the brunette screamed at GloZell when she lost her temper. After he and Sierra found a female mannequin in the back of a car, which he’d thought they could use to go home, and rejoined their friends in a hidden dining room with additional creepy mannequins and a clue that revealed for the next final death challenge three would need to be voted for in order to play perverse games, he actually considered voting for himself so that he could do the perverse games with Lele, suspecting that Matt was going to vote for her.

Tim was surprised when Joey and Dawn were voted into the perverse games challenge with Lele, and he had to listen to why GloZell had voted for Joey, why Bart had voted for Dawn, and, he had to listen to Matt as he was convinced that Lele was with the Evil. He was alarmed when GloZell and Bart both suddenly started choking and coughing up blood as they both collapsed onto the floor, dying. He was shocked when Joey, Dawn, and Lele came back down with the third artifact, and it was when Matt started accusing Lele that he learned that they had had to write down in a murder journal two of their friends’ names.

Tim was taken aback when Lele revealed that while Joey and Dawn had written GloZell and Bart’s names into the murder journal, she’d had wanted to write Matt and his names down instead, and he realized that Joey and Dawn had saved himself and Matt by not writing their names. He figured that they probably would’ve because of Justine, but figured that they didn’t because of being blamed by GloZell and Bart constantly.

When it came to having to outwit the Guardian in order to find the final artifact, Tim was annoyed when he got caught and ended up in a room with a strange cat woman, who informed him and Matt, when he arrived next, that once all of their friends had been captured, by the Guardian, they all would be tortured and killed one by one.

However, Tim was relieved when his friends defeated the guardian, allowing him and Matt to go free, and when it came time to vote for two people to do the final death challenge at the carnival, he was surprised when he got voted for, along with Oli, and he impressed himself when he managed to get across the tightrope without falling off.

Tim was surprised and relieved when he and Oli got to live, plus they were able get the fourth and final artifact. He and Matt revealed what they had gone through when they had been captured by the Guardian, and he agreed with his friends about the confusing hints about there being some kind of Light inside Dawn that the brunette herself didn’t even know about.

After eating sandwiches provided by Arthur and Sarah, Tim fell asleep on a chair and had a _very_ disturbing dream about being trapped in a dark room and having to chose whether to use a gun that was on a table to either shoot one of his friends in order to get out of the room, or shoot himself to let his friends out of the room He only vaguely remembered the dream when he and the others were woken up by Arthur so that they could do the ritual and _finally_ go home.

Tim joked about putting Sierra in the middle with the final artifact, seeing how she was wearing white, when Dawn volunteered to do it instead, and so he sat down with his friends to do the ritual. He was disappointed when the ritual failed, and he wasn’t thrilled to learn that they would need to find and release the five owners of the house in order to weaken the Evil and finally seal it away.

Tim helped Sierra, Lele, and Matt make holy water, and when it came time to vote, he was annoyed when Matt, after volunteering to do the exorcism, tried to back out, and so he did vote for his friend since even he remembered the no-take-backs rule from school. He was surprised when Sierra was vote into the challenge, along with Matt, and he let Oli take the holy water from him to give to Matt.

Tim waited with the others to see who would come back from performing the exorcism, and he was hoping that they both would be able to come back, just like him and Oli, and he was shocked when only Matt came back with the cross. He learned that his friend hadn’t read the final step the whole way, and this had lead to Sierra’s death. He realized that the stress and not sure if there was a time limit had caused his friend to make a bad choice, and he started regretting blaming Justine for Andrea’s death.

After giving the priest the cross so that he could have his faith back and his freedom, Tim was becoming annoyed when Matt, who’d clearly had lost all hope of them ever getting out of the house alive, kept talking about how they were all going to die and that there was no point in find the other owners. He did point out to his friend, after he almost got his arm twisted off by Dawn when he almost called her the ‘r’ word, that he needed to get his act together and that he got off lucky with the brunette.

When they were at the pool, where Joey, Dawn, Lele, and Benny swam around to get the three bodies, Tim fought back a smirk when the brunette asked him to shove Matt into the pool with the hope that the cold water would snap him out of his funk. He thought about for a moment, and he did shove his friend into the pool, but he was still in jerk mode when they went back inside the house to vote for two people to find the doll that’d once belonged to the daughter of the second owner, who’d been transformed into a mermaid.

Tim wasn’t too surprised when Matt was voted for by their friends, and he was surprised when his own name was pulled out of the hat. He and Matt were alarmed to find that the room that the challenge would take place in was filled with all types of dolls that had clearly been tortured and two doll houses.

Tim and Matt both went “Uh” at the same time when they found two glasses of some red liquid and the instruction to take a drink from the glasses to proceed. He and his friend did take a drink of the liquid, found it disgusting, and he let out a frustrated “Seriously?” when Matt read a note that had been pushed under the door that they had been poisoned.

Tim and Matt had only thirty minutes to put the right dolls in the doll houses in order to solve three _disturbing_ rhymes, or else the poison would kill them if they ran out of time. He did tell Matt to let put his dolls back, something that he’d never thought he would every say, when he tried to take them from his side of the room, but the rules wouldn’t let him.

When Tim and Matt both thought they had gotten the dolls in the dollhouses, his friend beat him to the table. He was concerned when Matt got a vial of a sickly green liquid, which he thought was probably poison since the rules had stated that if they messed up on the dolls, one of them would end up drinking more poison.

Matt, however, was certain that he was right, and Tim could only watch his friend drink the liquid, and ended up witnessing his death. He was relieved to have survived, got the antidote, and the doll. He rejoined his friends, who were happy to see him, and they all went to give the doll to the second owner, giving her her freedom.

When it came to the third owner, Colin, Tim was throughly annoyed with Eva and Lele when they tried to flirt with the guy, even when he had been pointing a gun at them, and he wasn’t too surprised when the soldier gave him a rifle to shoot at zombies while Joey, Oli, and Dawn were trapped in a lab with a chained zombie until they were able to make an antidote. He was relieved when they managed to get out of the lab with a chest filled with dry ice, backing away when Lele smashed the ice apart with a shovel, and he wasn’t thrilled to learn that they would have to vote… _again_.

Tim did vote for Eva since she hadn’t gone into any of the final death challenges, and he was upset when he was voted to go with her. He and Eva had tried to convince Colin to leave without the German gold that was hidden in the east guest house of the estate, and when the soldier refused, he was about ready to haul off and hit him. Instead, he and Eva ended up playing a version of _Battleship_ with a Russian Roulette twist as there was a gun with a single bullet.

When they played the game, Tim was able to convince himself that they were just playing _Battleship_ , at least until Eva managed to hit one of his soldiers, and he knew that he would have to put the gun to his own head. He was relieved when the gun didn’t fire a bullet into his skull, and he went back to playing the game, getting annoyed when he wasn’t hitting any of her soldiers.

When Tim managed to get a hit on one of Eva’s soldiers, he did tense as she put the gun to her own head, and they both were relieved when the gun didn’t fire the bullet into her head either. However, he didn’t like how terrified the girl was acting, and when it came down to it, he really didn’t want to see her die either.

Tim made a choice and when Eva read off a grid location, he said hit, even though he didn’t have a soldier on that spot, nodding when she asked if she was right, and once he was certain that her face was covered with her hands, he picked up the gun. He took a deep breath, put the barrel of the gun to his own temple, and, after shutting his own eyes, he pulled the trigger and with a flash of noise and pain, everything went black.

Tim was confused to find himself standing next to his own dead body, and he realized he was dead when Eva, after pulling herself together, retrieved the chest holding the gold to give to the third owner. He waited until she was gone before he exited the guest house and was greeted by Shane, who explained to him that they were in the World Between worlds, and that there was a safe place that the others were already waiting inside.

Tim was now trapped in the World Between Worlds with other friends who had died, waiting for when he would be able to return to the land of the living…hopefully.

 

*****

 

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP, Tim, it wasn't fair that Colin just couldn't leave without the gold and you had to die. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	9. ETN Profile- Lele Pons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Yes, time to post another profile and I'm sure you all know who this one is. Onward!

Name: Lele Pons (Elenora Pons Maronese

Birthday: June 25, 1996

Age: 20

Hair color: light brown

Eye color: light brown

Race: Hispanic

Hometown: Caracas, Venezuela; Miami, Florida; Los Angeles, California

Job: YouTuber.

Status: Dead

Cause of death: Electrocution

Location: House locked in the 1920s.

 

Lele Pons was born to parents in Caracas, Venezuela, and she had one sister named Raquel. As a kid, her parents moved to Miami Florida, becoming US citizens while remaining legal citizens of Venezuela, and she graduated from Miami Country Day School. She then moved to Los Angles, California in 2015.

Prior to the move, Lele had became a Viner in 2013 with all kinds of six-second videos. Before the vine platform was eventually shutdown in 2016, she was one of the most-looped and most followed Viner of all times. She had a YouTube channel running by that point, along with a jewelry line, and even co-authored a book about surviving high school with Melissa de la Cruz.

In June of 2016, Lele received an invitation from Joey Graceffa and Dawn Hatcher, inviting her to a dinner party at a house that was apparently locked in the 1920s, and she was given the persona of The Hustler. She was immediately interested, did research on the character, and got herself the proper clothing.

Lele was amazed by how the house seemed to appear like magic on the night of the dinner party, and she was having a wonderful time, although when she tried to flirt with Joey and learned that he was gay it got a little bit awkward, until all hell broke loose when Shane began coughing up blood. She tried to get one of the keys to the antidote vials by helping Oli with this maze box that the key was inside, and she was certain that Matt wasn’t being helpful at all in the slightest.

Lele was devastated when Shane died, accused Tim of killing their friend since that was what he clearly did as a Mobster, and she was shocked to learn that Shane had been the member of a secret society known as the Society Against Evil from a letter that Joey had found inside their late friend’s jacket, and that there was an Evil in the house that had been responsible for her friend’s death. She and the others did try to leave, but the time traveling car was destroyed and they had no choice but to finish Shane’s mission and find four artifacts, even though it meant that some of them were probably going to die in the process.

Lele had no intention of dying, and she made a point to be helpful as they searched for clues that did lead them to a cog key that they would need to gain access to where the first artifact was hidden. When they learned that they would have to vote for two people, who would need partners, to go up against an ungodly machine that was in the basement of the house, she once again accused Tim of being a bad guy just because of his persona for the party, and he had to remind her that he didn’t kill his friends, he only killed for _business_.

When the vote revealed that Andrea and Lele were to go into the basement, she was shocked that she had been voted for, and now she had to choose partners to go with them. Lele was a little worried when Andrea chose Justine, who freaked out a bit and she really didn’t blame the blonde girl, to be her partner.

Lele chose Eva, and they all went down to the basement with the butler, Arthur, where the ungodly machine was located, and when Eva read the instructions, she was nervous when she learned that while she and Andrea would be locked in the glass chambers, Eva and Justine would only have thirty minutes to overload the machine. If their friends failed to overload the machine before the time was up, then she and Andrea would both die, and some horrible monster would be created.

Lele had a nasty feeling that if that monster was created, then it would kill everyone in the house, and she really hoped that wouldn’t happen. She cheered Eva on as much as possible as she worked her way through the three challenges to overload the machine, and during this she prayed in Spanish many times. She thought it was a bit sketchy when Justine didn’t remove her glove before trying to get the bolt out of the icy water, and when Eva was successful in making the machine overload, she let out a cheer.

Lele was sad that Andrea was dead, but she was more happy to be alive, and while Eva carried the note, she carried the first artifact back upstairs, where most of their friends were happy to see her alive, but Matt was clearly disappointed, and she suspected that he had voted for her to go into the final death challenge.

When Tim began blaming Justine for Andrea’s death, Lele really didn’t blame him, but kept her thoughts to herself, especially after Dawn pointed out that with the time limit, had both Eva and Justine had failed the challenge, then a monster would’ve been created at the cost of both her and Andrea’s lives, and that monster would’ve killed all of them. Also, it was pointed out by the brunette that if they kept blaming each other, then that meant that the Evil would win. The blame game did end up until Oli found a note that said that they had been warned and that one of them was in league with the Evil of the house.

Once again blame was being thrown around and Lele was starting to think that Tim was probably right about Justine, but she said nothing, especially when Joey insisted that they should focus on finding the next artifact, the blame game stopped since they had only that one night to find the artifacts and do the ritual before sunrise. After using the clue to locate three items: a red scarf, a pair of emerald earrings, and a lock of blonde hair, the group did a séance and learned from the ghost of Caroline Eastwick, when she possessed Sarah the creepy maid, that she had been buried alive in a coffin that they would need to find, along with a key, in order to free her and get the second artifact.

Lele went with Sierra, Justine, Bart, and Matt, she found it suspicious when Sarah the maid also joined them, to search for the key, and she was confused to find a piano of all things when they found the right path to follow. Finding a box in the piano, she didn’t believe Justine when she insisted that the box was a music box playing a tune, and when she did hear the tune, she realized that the blonde was right, and she played the piano keys until something fell out.

Once they found the key Lele and the others rejoined the other group, which was digging up the coffin, and she joined in on the digging by grabbing a shove. When the coffin was open, they discovered that it was empty – save a for note that revealed that in order to find the next artifact, someone would have to be buried alive in the coffin. Lele decided to go with Tim, GloZell, Bart, Sierra, Oli, and Eva about voted for Justine, who was acting really freaked out about the coffin for some reason.

When the vote revealed that Justine was to go into the coffin and the blonde girl tried to run for it, only to be stopped by the groundskeeper, Marvin, Lele and Tim each grabbed the screaming girl’s legs, and carried her back to the coffin. She was unsurprised that Joey and Dawn were trying to stop them, but she ignored them, even as they were restrained by GloZell and Bart, and focused on shoving Justine into the coffin, shutting the lid on her.

Lele was also quick to grab a shovel and started shoveling dirt on top of the coffin, and she was the first to realize that Justine had stopped screaming, which meant that she was dead. She kept burying the coffin, even after the blonde’s screams stopped, and she only stopped himself when the location of the second artifact was revealed.

After getting the second artifact and a wooden box, Lele was taken aback when GloZell and Bart started blaming Joey and Dawn until the brunette screamed at GloZell when she lost her temper. After finding a hidden dining room with creepy mannequins and a clue that revealed for the next final death challenge three would need to be voted for in order to play perverse games, she wasn’t looking forward to voting for anyone.

Lele was surprised when Joey and Dawn were voted into the perverse games challenge, and she was surprised when she was voted into the perverse games challenge as well. She strongly suspected that Matt had voted for her again, and she was determined to get back at him. She was unnerved when she, Joey, and Dawn entered a bedroom that was filled with mannequins in all sorts of suggestive positions. She did tease the brunette when she hid her eyes at the sight, calling her a pure soul, and snickered when the actress stuck her tongue at her in response.

Although Lele really didn’t mind playing perverse games, she did flush quite a bit when it looked like Joey would have to kiss her when they were playing spin the bottle, and then she wasn’t happy to have to do a threesome with a female mannequin and a male mannequin. She did enjoy watching Joey having to do the final perverse challenge, and then the fun disappeared when they all learned that they would have to write two names into a murder journal in order to get the third artifact.

Lele was all for writing down the names of Matt and Tim, for what happen to Justine, but Joey chose to write down the names of GloZell and Bart, for he was certain that they were responsible for putting him and Dawn into that room. She wasn’t sure that was the best idea, but she let them write the names, and mere seconds after putting the murder journal back in the desk, they were alarmed to hear their friends shouting for help since GloZell and Bart were now dying.

Lele promised Joey and Dawn that she wouldn’t tell their friends about the murder journal and, after Dawn reluctantly took the artifact from the desk once it was revealed, Joey took the clue that was with, and no sooner after they got back downstairs where GloZell and Bart were lying facedown on the floor with pools of blood, Matt started accusing her and she finally lost her temper.

Lele revealed that while Joey and Dawn had written GloZell and Bart’s names into the murder journal, she’d had wanted to write Matt and Tim’s names down instead, and she shoved Matt onto the nearest couch with the order that he sit down and shut up.

When it came to having to outwit the Guardian in order to find the final artifact, Lele was worried when Tim got grabbed, not so much when Matt also got grabbed, and she was relieved when they were able to defeat the Guardian, getting them both back. When it came time to vote for the next final death challenge, she made it very clear that she was voting for Matt, and she was disappointed when he wasn’t chosen.

Lele was surprised and relieved when Tim and Oli got to live, plus they were able get the fourth and final artifact. She listened as Tim and Matt revealed what they had gone through when they had been captured by the Guardian, and she agreed with his friends about the confusing hints about there being some kind of Light inside Dawn that the brunette herself didn’t even know about.

After eating sandwiches provided by Arthur and Sarah, Lele fell asleep on a couch and had a _very_ disturbing dream about being trapped in the glass chamber again, only this time, it was Matt who had to choose whether to save her or let her die. She only vaguely remembered the dream when she and the others were woken up by Arthur so that they could do the ritual and  _finally_ go home.

Lele was looking forward to going back to 2016, and she was disappointed when the ritual failed, and she wasn’t thrilled to learn that they would need to find and release the five owners of the house in order to weaken the Evil and finally seal it away when they found a priest trapped down in the basement.

Lele helped Sierra, Tim, and Matt make holy water, and when it came time to vote, she was annoyed when Matt, after volunteering to do the exorcism, tried to back out, and so she did vote for him since even she remembered the no-take-backs rule from school, and she made it clear to everyone who she was voting for. She was surprised when Sierra was vote into the challenge, along with Matt, and she hoped that Sierra would come back.

Lele waited with the others to see who would come back from performing the exorcism, and she was hoping that Sierra would come back alive. She was disappointed when only Matt came back with the cross. She learned that he hadn’t read the final step the whole way, and this had lead to Sierra’s death.

After giving the priest the cross so that he could have his faith back and his freedom, Lele was becoming increasingly annoyed when Matt, who’d clearly had lost all hope of them ever getting out of the house alive, kept talking about how they were all going to die and that there was no point in find the other owners.

When they were at the pool, where Joey, Dawn, herself, and Benny swam around to get the three bodies, Lele fought back a smirk when the brunette asked Tim to shove Matt into the pool with the hope that the cold water would snap him out of his funk. She did cheer when Tim did shove Matt into the pool, but he was still in jerk mode when they went back inside the house to vote for two people to find the doll that’d once belonged to the daughter of the second owner, who’d been transformed into a mermaid.

Lele wasn’t too surprised when Matt was voted for by their friends, and she was content to have Tim go into the challenge, too, when his name was also drawn. She was thrilled when Tim came back with the doll, and they all went to give the doll to the second owner, giving her her freedom.

When it came to the third owner, Colin, Lele did flirt with him, as did Eva, throughly annoying the guys and Dawn, and since she didn’t have a gun, she kept tabs on Joey, Dawn, and Oli when they were trapped in a lab with a zombie that was chained to the wall. She managed to distract it so that Joey could inject the antidote into it, and when they came out with a chest that had a block of dry ice in it, she took a shovel to it to find out where Colin’s gold was hidden.

When it came time to vote, Lele voted for Eva, and she was sad when Eva came back without Tim, who had also been voted into the challenge. When it came to Vincent, the fourth owner, she and the others had to deal with some vivid hallucinations ranging from creating a swamp man to take out _another_ zombie to get the first key, finding the right masks to get the second key, and then it came to one more vote in order to get the final key. When she learned that three would have to be voted for, and that those voted for would need partners to face the final death challenge, she stated that she was going to vote for herself.

Lele wasn’t thrilled when she was chosen to go back into the basement, along with Benny and Oli, and she was less thrilled since she had to choose a partner who was the opposite sex, and that left only Joey while Benny chose Dawn, and Oli had Eva. She wasn’t happy to see that she, Benny, and Oli were to be strapped to electric chairs that were hooked up to an old-fashion electroshock therapy machine, and it was up to Eva, Dawn, and Joey to get three rings on the metal poles to complete the circuit with a time limit of thirty minutes.

Every time Joey failed to get a ring on one of the poles, Lele would get an electric shock that grew stronger each time, and she was throughly cursing him when there was just ten minutes left on the timer. She realized that she and Benny would die when Eva managed to complete the circuit with the three rings, and both she and Benny were electrocuted, everything first being painful and finally going black.

Lele was confused to find herself and Benny standing next to their own dead bodies, and she realized they were dead when she saw Eva help Oli, who was looking shellshocked, out of the chair while Joey and Dawn retrieved the final key from a jar that had a brain in it. She and Benny followed their friends out of the basement to make sure that they did free Vincent, and they were shocked to learn that Arthur was the final owner and in league with the evil of the house. She and Benny wanted to help their friends, but they were was greeted by Shane, who explained to them that they were in the World Between worlds, and that there was a safe place that the others were already waiting inside.

Lele was now trapped in the World Between Worlds with other friends who had died, waiting for when she would be able to return to the land of the living…hopefully.

 

*****

 

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Lele, you almost made it to the end. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	10. ETN Profile- Benny Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Here's the second profile of the day. Onward!

Name: Benny Smith

Birthday: November 27, 1990

Age: 26

Hair color: red

Eye color: green

Race: White

Hometown: Kansas City, Missouri; Los Angeles, California

Job: YouTuber.

Status: Dead

Cause of death: Electrocution

Location: House locked in the 1920s.

 

Benny Smith was born to parents who ran Neptune Networks, a gaming company that’d been successful since the 1950s, and he had five older brothers and five younger sisters, making him the middle child. Being the middle child, his parents didn’t really give him that much attention, but he was determined from a young age to prove to himself that he could be a good kid, and he did his level best not to get into trouble at school.

Despite his parents never really being there for him, Benny managed to graduate from high school with honors and a scholarship to University of California in Los Angles, California, and he was able to get into the UCLA School of Theater, Film, and Television. He spent the first year staying with an aunt and uncle until he was able to afford a low-rent apartment not far from the campus.

Benny worked two part-time jobs to pay his way instead of using his trust fund, which he only used when he absolutely had to, and that was to get certain types of cameras needed for the homework projects that he had for his filming and editing classes. When he learned about the growing popularity of posting videos on YouTube in the year 2012, he decided to try it out with a few videos that he’d done with his siblings the last time he gone home for the holidays.

The last thing Benny expected was for his channel to become a hit after just about a month, and so he had a chance to post what he wanted on his channel that his professors, for whatever reason, thought was snobby work with the stop-motion movies, and he was able to express his creativity on a whole new level. He was able to collab with other YouTubers, becoming friends with the likes of Joey Graceffa, Justine, Shane, and other YouTubers. And he also became friends with various actors and actresses, too.

In June of 2016, Benny received an invitation from Joey Graceffa and Dawn Hatcher, inviting him to a dinner party at a house that was apparently locked in the 1920s, and he was given the persona of TheMusician. He was immediately interested, did research on the character, and got himself the proper clothing.

Benny was amazed by how the house seemed to appear like magic on the night of the dinner party, and he was having a wonderful time, even though he was making a point of keeping Bart away from Dawn as much as possible, until all hell broke loose when Shane began coughing up blood. He and Bart were looking after Shane the best they could while the others worked on finding the keys that would help them get access to the antidote needed to save their friend.

Benny thought that GloZell and Bart were jumping to conclusions about blaming Joey and Dawn for what was happening to Shane, for he found it highly unlikely that either of them would invite their friends to a dinner party and then try to kill them, and he finally told Bart to shut up when it looked like the brunette was going to blow a fuse, having seen first-hand what she was like when she was pissed.

Benny was devastated when Shane died, and he was shocked to learn that Shane had been the member of a secret society known as the Society Against Evil from a letter that Joey had found inside their late friend’s jacket, and that there was an Evil in the house that had been responsible for his friend’s death. He and the others did try to leave, but the time traveling car was destroyed and they had no choice but to finish Shane’s mission and find four artifacts, even though it meant that some of them were probably going to die in the process.

Benny had no intention of dying, and he made a point to be helpful as they searched for clues that did lead them to a cog key that they would need to gain access to where the first artifact was hidden. When they learned that they would have to vote for two people, who would need partners, to go up against an ungodly machine that was in the basement of the house, he allied himself with Joey, Justine, Dawn, Sierra, and Eva, choosing to vote Andrea.

When the vote revealed that Andrea and Lele were to go into the basement, Benny was concerned when Andrea chose Justine, who had a freak out session at being chosen, as her partner while Lele chose Eva, and he hoped that all four of them would be able to come back without any of them dying. He was sad to learn that Andrea had died and while some, like Tim, were eager to blame Justine, he agreed with Dawn when she pointed out that with the time limit, had both Eva and Justine had failed the challenge, then a monster would’ve been created at the cost of both Lele and Andrea’s lives, and that monster would’ve killed all of them. Also, it was pointed out by the brunette that if they kept blaming each other, then that meant that the Evil would win. The blame game did end up until Oli found a note that said that they had been warned and that one of them was in league with the Evil of the house.

Once again blame was being thrown around and Benny was getting sick of the whole blame game nonsense, primarily because Bart kept going after Dawn. He was relieved when Joey insisted that they should focus on finding the next artifact, the blame game stopped since they had only that one night to find the artifacts and do the ritual before sunrise. After using the clue to locate three items: a red scarf, a pair of emerald earrings, and a lock of blonde hair, the group did a séance and learned from the ghost of Caroline Eastwick, when she possessed Sarah the creepy maid, that she had been buried alive in a coffin that they would need to find, along with a key, in order to free her and get the second artifact.

Benny went with Joey, Dawn, Tim, Oli, Eva, and GloZell, he found it suspicious when the butler Arthur came with them, to search for the coffin, and he just shook his head when Tim voiced that he didn’t trust anyone in the other group, knowing that Tim meant that he didn’t trust Justine. He knew that the stress and the time limit on the challenge had made it hard for the blonde, but convincing Tim of that wasn’t going to be easy.

Once they found the coffin, Benny was helping dig up the coffin when the other group arrived with the key, and some of them assisted in getting the coffin out of the hole once Sierra used the key to remove the chain. When the coffin was open, they discovered that it was empty – save a for note that revealed that in order to find the next artifact, someone would have to be buried alive in the coffin. Benny sided with Matt, Justine, Joey, and Dawn, choosing to vote for Tim since he was being the most vocal about Justine, who was just honestly scared of being inside a coffin.

When the vote revealed that Justine was to go into the coffin, Benny did try to keep the blonde from being buried alive, but he, Matt, Joey, and Dawn were clearly outnumbered, and he could only watch helplessly as Justine was buried alive. The burying of the coffin only stopped when the location of the second artifact was revealed.

After getting the second artifact and a wooden box, Benny was taken aback when GloZell and Bart started blaming Joey and Dawn until the brunette screamed at GloZell when she lost her temper. After finding a hidden dining room with creepy mannequins and a clue that revealed for the next final death challenge three would need to be voted for in order to play perverse games, he wasn’t looking forward to voting for anyone.

Benny was surprised when Joey and Dawn were voted into the perverse games challenge with Lele, and he strongly suspected that Bart had voted for Dawn, and was right when both Bart and GloZell gleefully explained why they had voted for Joey and Dawn. He was having to listen to why Matt had voted for Lele when GloZell and Bart both suddenly began coughing, choking, and fell the floor, coughing up blood.

Benny and the others were still trying to figure out what had happen when Joey, Dawn, and Lele returned with the third artifact, and when Matt began accusing Lele, she revealed that while Joey and Dawn had written GloZell and Bart’s names into the murder journal, she’d had wanted to write Matt and Tim’s names down instead, and she shoved Matt onto the nearest couch with the order that he sit down and shut up.

When it came to having to outwit the Guardian in order to find the final artifact, Benny was worried when Tim got grabbed, Matt also got grabbed, and he was relieved when they were able to defeat the Guardian, getting them both back. When it came time to vote for the next final death challenge, he was surprised when Tim and Oli were voted into the challenge.

Benny was surprised and relieved when Tim and Oli got to live, plus they were able get the fourth and final artifact. He listened as Tim and Matt revealed what they had gone through when they had been captured by the Guardian, and he agreed with his friends about the confusing hints about there being some kind of Light inside Dawn that the brunette herself didn’t even know about.

After eating sandwiches provided by Arthur and Sarah, Benny fell asleep on the floor and had a _very_ disturbing dream about being strapped to a wooden chair with wires attached to his head, and he was begging with the shadowy figure to not push the button, for if that button was pushed, he was sure that he would be electrocuted. He only vaguely remembered the dream when she and the others were woken up by Arthur so that they could do the ritual and _finally_ go home.

Benny was looking forward to going back to 2016, and he was disappointed when the ritual failed, and he wasn’t thrilled to learn that they would need to find and release the five owners of the house in order to weaken the Evil and finally seal it away when they found a priest trapped down in the basement.

Benny helped Joey, Oli, Eva, and Dawn find the rosary, and when it came time to vote, he was annoyed when Matt, after volunteering to do the exorcism, tried to back out, and so he did vote for him since even he remembered the no-take-backs rule from school. He was surprised when Sierra was vote into the challenge, along with Matt, and he hoped that Sierra would come back. He waited with the others to see who would come back from performing the exorcism, and he was shocked when only Matt came back with the cross. He learned that he hadn’t read the final step the whole way, and this had lead to Sierra’s death.

After giving the priest the cross so that he could have his faith back and his freedom, Benny was becoming increasingly annoyed when Matt, who’d clearly had lost all hope of them ever getting out of the house alive, kept talking about how they were all going to die and that there was no point in find the other owners.

When they were at the pool, where Joey, Dawn, Lele, and himself swam around to get the three bodies, Benny fought back a smirk when the brunette asked Tim to shove Matt into the pool with the hope that the cold water would snap him out of his funk. He did chuckle when Tim did shove Matt into the pool, but he was still in jerk mode when they went back inside the house to vote for two people to find the doll that’d once belonged to the daughter of the second owner, who’d been transformed into a mermaid.

Benny wasn’t too surprised when Matt was voted for by their friends, and he was surprised to have Tim go into the challenge, too, when his name was also drawn. He was thrilled when Tim came back with the doll, and they all went to give the doll to the second owner, giving her her freedom.

When it came to the third owner, Colin, Benny was annoyed when Eva and Lele flirted with him, and since he didn’t have a gun, he alternated with keeping tabs on Joey, Dawn, and Oli when they were trapped in a lab with a zombie that was chained to the wall, and bashing in the heads of any zombies that got too close. He and Lele managed to distract it so that Joey could inject the antidote into it, and when they came out with a chest that had a block of dry ice in it, he stepped out of the way as Lele took the shovel to the ice to reveal where the gold was hidden.

When it came time to vote, Benny did vote for Eva since he had no intention of voting for Dawn as he was developing feelings for her, and he was sad when Eva came back without Tim, who had also been voted into the challenge. When it came to Vincent, the fourth owner, he and the others had to deal with some vivid hallucinations ranging from creating a swamp man to take out _another_ zombie to get the first key, finding the right masks to get the second key, and then it came to one more vote in order to get the final key. When he learned that three would have to be voted for, and that those voted for would need partners to face the final death challenge, he agreed with Lele when she stated that she was going to vote for herself.

Benny wasn’t too surprised when he was voted to go into the basement, along with Lele and Oli, and since he had to choose a partner who was the opposite sex, he chose Dawn, Oli had Eva, and Lele had Joey. He wasn’t thrilled to see that he, Lele, and Oli were to be strapped to electric chairs that were hooked up to an old-fashion electroshock therapy machine, and it was up to Eva, Dawn, and Joey to get three rings on the metal poles to complete the circuit with a time limit of thirty minutes.

Every time Dawn failed to get a ring on one of the poles, Benny would get an electric shock that grew stronger each time, and he did his best to encourage her, even when there was just ten minutes left on the timer. He realized that he and Lele would die when Eva managed to complete the circuit with the three rings, and both he and Lele were electrocuted, everything first being painful and finally going black.

Benny was confused to find himself and Lele standing next to their own dead bodies, and he realized they were dead when he saw Eva help Oli, who was looking shellshocked, out of the chair while Joey and Dawn retrieved the final key from a jar that had a brain in it. He and Lele followed their friends out of the basement to make sure that Vincent would be freed, and he was shocked to learn that Arthur was the final owner and was in league with the Evil of the house. he and Lele wanted to help their friends, but they were greeted by Shane, who explained to them that they were in the World Between worlds, and that there was a safe place that the others were already waiting inside.

Benny was now trapped in the World Between Worlds with other friends who had died, waiting for when she would be able to return to the land of the living…hopefully.

 

*****

 

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Benny, you were a good friend and a hero in your own right. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	11. ETN Profile- Oli White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> I'm really doing a lot of posting today, which is unusual for me, but I'm on a roll!
> 
> Time for Oli's profile. Onward!

Name: Oli White

Birthday: January 26, 1995

Age: 21

Hair color: brown

Eye color: brown

Race: White

Hometown: Iver, England

Job: YouTuber.

Status: Alive

Cause of death: N/A

Location: House locked in the 1920s.

 

Oli White is the oldest son of loving parents and has an adopted brother James White. He was 9 going on 10 when his parents adopted James, and he was over the moon as he always wanted to be a big brother.

Oli did have to deal with bullies in school, but he never let that keep him from working hard and graduating from high school after leading them to the national badminton championships several times. On March 2, 2012, he started a channel on YouTube, posting comedy videos, some of which James would make an appearance, and he became quite popular to the point that he started two other channels. Because of this, he befriended other YouTubers in the YouTube community, sometimes meeting up with them whenever they came to Europe for their vacations or for events, and he even befriended Dawn Hatcher as a result of him already being friends with Joey Graceffa.

In June of 2016, Oli received an invitation from Joey and Dawn, inviting him to a dinner party at a house that was apparently locked in the 1920s, and he was given the persona of The Big Game Hunter. He was immediately interested, did research on the character, and got himself the proper clothing.

Oli was amazed by how the house seemed to appear like magic on the night of the dinner party, and he was having a wonderful time, even though he almost did choke on his drink when Lele asked Joey if he had a girlfriend at one point prior to dinner, until all hell broke loose when Shane began coughing up blood. He, Lele, and Matt did their best to get one of the keys out of a box that held a maze, and he was determined to keep his friend from dying, even with Lele and Matt arguing instead of helping.

Oli was devastated when Shane died, and he was shocked to learn that Shane had been the member of a secret society known as the Society Against Evil from a letter that Joey had found inside their late friend’s jacket, and that there was an Evil in the house that had been responsible for his friend’s death. He and the others did try to leave, but the time traveling car was destroyed and they had no choice but to finish Shane’s mission and find four artifacts, even though it meant that some of them were probably going to die in the process.

Oli had no intention of dying, and he made a point to be helpful as they searched for clues that did lead them to a cog key that they would need to gain access to where the first artifact was hidden. When they learned that they would have to vote for two people, who would need partners, to go up against an ungodly machine that was in the basement of the house, he wasn’t thrilled to vote for anyone, but he knew that he had to.

When the vote revealed that Andrea and Lele were to go into the basement, Oli was concerned when Andrea chose Justine, who had a freak out session at being chosen, as her partner while Lele chose Eva, and he hoped that all four of them would be able to come back without any of them dying. He was sad to learn that Andrea had died and while some, like Tim, were eager to blame Justine, he agreed with Dawn when she pointed out that with the time limit, had both Eva and Justine had failed the challenge, then a monster would’ve been created at the cost of both Lele and Andrea’s lives, and that monster would’ve killed all of them. Also, it was pointed out by the brunette that if they kept blaming each other, then that meant that the Evil would win. The blame game did end up until he found a note that said that they had been warned and that one of them was in league with the Evil of the house.

Once again blame was being thrown around and Oli was getting sick of the whole blame game nonsense, primarily because Bart kept going after Dawn. He was relieved when Joey insisted that they should focus on finding the next artifact, the blame game stopped since they had only that one night to find the artifacts and do the ritual before sunrise. After using the clue to locate three items: a red scarf, a pair of emerald earrings, and a lock of blonde hair. The group did a séance and learned from the ghost of Caroline Eastwick, when she possessed Sarah the creepy maid, that she had been buried alive in a coffin that they would need to find, along with a key, in order to free her and get the second artifact.

Oli went with Joey, Dawn, Tim, Benny, Eva, and GloZell, he found it suspicious when the butler Arthur came with them, to search for the coffin, and he just shook his head when Tim voiced that he didn’t trust anyone in the other group, knowing that Tim meant that he didn’t trust Justine. He knew that the stress and the time limit on the challenge had made it hard for the blonde, but convincing Tim of that wasn’t going to be easy.

Once they found the coffin, Oli was helping dig up the coffin when the other group arrived with the key, and some of them assisted in getting the coffin out of the hole once Sierra used the key to remove the chain. When the coffin was open, they discovered that it was empty – save a for note that revealed that in order to find the next artifact, someone would have to be buried alive in the coffin. Oli didn’t want to bury anyone alive, and he reluctantly agreed to vote for Justine when GloZell stated that it was either the blonde or all of them who would end up dying.

When the vote revealed that Justine was to go into the coffin, Oli didn’t help put the blonde in the coffin, but he did assist in shoving it back into the hole and using a shovel to cover it with dirt, and he hated every second of it, especially after Justine stopped screaming. He only stopped shoveling dirt on the coffin when it was completely buried and the location of the second artifact was revealed.

After getting the second artifact and a wooden box, Oli was taken aback when GloZell and Bart started blaming Joey and Dawn untilthe brunette screamed at GloZell when she lost her temper. After finding a hidden dining room with creepy mannequins and a clue that revealed for the next final death challenge three would need to be voted for in order to play perverse games, he wasn’t looking forward to voting for anyone.

Oli was surprised when Joey and Dawn were voted into the perverse games challenge with Lele, and he strongly suspected that Bart had voted for Dawn, and was right when both Bart and GloZell gleefully explained why they had voted for Joey and Dawn. He was having to listen to why Matt had voted for Lele when GloZell and Bart both suddenly began coughing, choking, and fell the floor, coughing up blood.

Oli and the others were still trying to figure out what had happen when Joey, Dawn, and Lele returned with the third artifact, and when Matt began accusing Lele, she revealed that while Joey and Dawn had written GloZell and Bart’s names into the murder journal, she’d had wanted to write Matt and Tim’s names down instead, and she shoved Matt onto the nearest couch with the order that he sit down and shut up.

When it came to having to outwit the Guardian in order to find the final artifact, Oli was worried when Tim got grabbed, Matt also got grabbed, and he was relieved when they were able to defeat the Guardian, getting them both back. When it came time to vote for the next final death challenge, he was surprised when himself and Tim were voted into the challenge.

Oli was surprised and relieved when he and Tim got to live, plus they were able get the fourth and final artifact. He listened as Tim and Matt revealed what they had gone through when they had been captured by the Guardian, and he agreed with his friends about the confusing hints about there being some kind of Light inside Dawn that the brunette herself didn’t even know about.

After eating sandwiches provided by Arthur and Sarah, Oli fell asleep on the floor and had a _very_ disturbing dream about being strapped to a wooden chair with wires attached to his head, and he was begging with the shadowy figure to not push the button, for if that button was pushed, he was sure that he would be electrocuted. He only vaguely remembered the dream when he and the others were woken up by Arthur so that they could do the ritual and _finally_ go home.

Oli was looking forward to going back to 2016, and he was disappointed when the ritual failed, and he wasn’t thrilled to learn that they would need to find and release the five owners of the house in order to weaken the Evil and finally seal it away when they found a priest trapped down in the basement.

Oli helped Joey, Benny, Eva, and Dawn find the rosary, and when it came time to vote, he was annoyed when Matt, after volunteering to do the exorcism, tried to back out, and so he did vote for him since even she remembered the no-take-backs rule from school and because Matt had voted him into the carnival challenge. He was surprised when Sierra was vote into the challenge, along with Matt, and he hoped that Sierra would come back. He waited with the others to see who would come back from performing the exorcism, and he was shocked when only Matt came back with the cross. He learned that he hadn’t read the final step the whole way, and this had lead to Sierra’s death.

After giving the priest the cross so that he could have his faith back and his freedom, Oli was becoming increasingly annoyed when Matt, who’d clearly had lost all hope of them ever getting out of the house alive, kept talking about how they were all going to die and that there was no point in find the other owners.

When they were at the pool, where Joey, Dawn, Lele, and Benny swam around to get the three bodies, Oli fought back a smirk when the brunette asked Tim to shove Matt into the pool with the hope that the cold water would snap him out of his funk. He did chuckle when Tim did shove Matt into the pool, but he was still in jerk mode when they went back inside the house to vote for two people to find the doll that’d once belonged to the daughter of the second owner, who’d been transformed into a mermaid.

Oli wasn’t too surprised when Matt was voted for by their friends, and he was a bit surprise to have Tim go into the challenge, too, when his name was also drawn. He was thrilled when Tim came back with the doll, and they all went to give the doll to the second owner, giving her her freedom.

When it came to the third owner, Colin, Oli was annoyed when Eva and Lele flirted withhim, and he wasn’t thrilled when he, Joey, and Dawn were trapped in a lab with a zombie that was chained to the wall. After mixing up the antidote and getting it injected into the zombie, he was glad to be out of the lab, and when they came out with a chest that had a block of dry ice in it, he stepped out of the way as Lele took the shovel to the ice to reveal where the gold was hidden.

When it came time to vote, Oli voted for Joey, who he knew had also voted for him to go into the carnival challenge, and he was sad when Eva came back without Tim, who had also been voted into the challenge. When it came to Vincent, the fourth owner, he and the others had to deal with some vivid hallucinations ranging from creating a swamp man to take out _another_ zombie to get the first key, finding the right masks to get the second key, and then it came to one more vote in order to get the final key. When he learned that three would have to be voted for, and that those voted for would need partners to face the final death challenge, he agreed with Lele when she stated that she was going to vote for herself.

Oli wasn’t thrilled when he was voted to go into the basement, along with Lele and Benny, and since he had to choose a partner who was the opposite sex, he chose Eva, Benny had Dawn, and Lele had Joey. He wasn’t thrilled to see that he, Lele, and Benny were to be strapped to electric chairs that were hooked up to an old-fashion electroshock therapy machine, and it was up to Eva, Dawn, and Joey to get three rings on the metal poles to complete the circuit with a time limit of thirty minutes.

Every time Eva failed to get a ring on one of the poles, Oli would get an electric shock that grew stronger each time, and he did his best to encourage her, even when there was just ten minutes left on the timer. He was relieved when Eva managed to complete the circuit by getting all three rings around the poles, but that meant that he had to watch Lele and Benny get electrocuted instead.

After freeing Vincent, Oli was shocked to learn that Arthur was the fifth and final owner, he, Joey, Eva, and Dawn all did try to escape, but they were captured by Sarah and Marvin. He was enraged to learn that Arthur had been using them to get the artifacts and get rid of the other owners so that he could have the house and control the Evil, even the ritual had been a fake one and not the one that Shane had been intending to use before he was murdered.

After being drugged with chloroform, Oli woke up to find himself chained to an x-pole in a dungeon with Joey, Dawn, Eva, and a creepy crazy man that was nearly behind him. He was relieved when they all managed to work together to free themselves of the chains, and was shocked to learn that Arthur had injected them all with a serum to turn them into his slaves.

Escaping from the dungeon and ending up in what was Arthur’s bedroom, Oli was unnerved to find files on himself, Joey, Dawn, Eva, and all of their late friends, and that meant that the fake butler had targeted them all for a reason. He found another file that was about Arthur’s own brother, who was also being held prisoner somewhere in the house, and he figured that if they could free the brother, then they could stop Arthur once and for all since they only had until sunrise to do it.

After being chased around by Arthur, Sarah, and Marvin, finding the gems and then both a map and a key, Oli and his friends were able to free Arthur’s brother from where he was being held prisoner in a different part of the basement. He and his friends watched as the man managed to kill Sarah, Marvin, and then Arthur himself.

Realizing that they could now perform the correct ritual, Oli helped Eva, Joey, and Dawn get everything set up and, while Joey sat in the middle with the fourth artifact and the correct cord, he read the ritual. This time they were able to seal away the Evil, and got the artifacts buried in a hole just as the sun rose above the mountains, ending the long night at last.

Oli was glad to leave the estate with Joey, Dawn, and Eva, vowing to _never_ go to a dinner party ever again, and he and his friends were shocked to learn that they had actually been stuck in the 1920s house for three months instead of a single night by one of the leaders for the Society Against Evil, a man named James McCoy.

Oli remained stateside long enough to attend the funerals for his late friends, knowing that Eva, Joey, and Dawn were doing the same. He eventually went back to England to move on with his life, and he hoped that this would _never_ happen again for him or his friends. He hoped.

 

*****

 

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oli had a rough time, especially with the darn electric chairs.
> 
> Anyway, I will post the next profile tomorrow. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	12. ETN Profile- Eva Gutowski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> It's time for another profile of another YouTuber. Onward!

Name: Eva Gutowski (Evangeline Marisol Gutowski)

Birthday: July 29, 1994

Age: 22

Hair color: brown with blonde highlights

Eye color: dark brown

Race: multicultural

Hometown: Brea, California

Job: YouTuber

Status: Alive

Cause of death: N/A

Location: House locked in the 1920s.

 

Eva Gutowski is the oldest daughter of loving parents and has a younger sister, Maya Gutowski. She attended Brea Olinda High School and she also attended California State University to pursue a broadcast journalism course until she decided to drop out. In 2011, she started a channel on YouTube, posting comedy videos, and she became quite popular. She also wrote a book called _My life as Eva: The Struggle is Real_. Because of this, she befriended other YouTubers in the YouTube community, and she even befriended Dawn Hatcher as a result of her already being friends with Joey Graceffa.

In June of 2016, Eva received an invitation from Joey and Dawn, inviting him to a dinner party at a house that was apparently locked in the 1920s, and he was given the persona of The Journalist. She was immediately interested, did research on the character, and got herself the proper clothing.

Eva was amazed by how the house seemed to appear like magic on the night of the dinner party, and when Shane asked her if she would like to look around the house with him, she agreed. She and Shane did sneak upstairs while everyone else followed Arthur into the dining room for the dinner. She and Shane were snickering and teasing each other about being scared when they stopped short upon reaching the second floor – just as a pair of legs were pulled out of sight at the end of the hallway.

Eva wanted to investigate, but stopped when Shane put a hand on her shoulder, and it was then that Sarah the creepy maid, with blood on her cheek, appeared to let them know that they should go back downstairs for dinner. The journalist did stammer about needing the bathroom, but Shane convinced her to go back downstairs, and she did go back, but she did overhear Shane tell the maid that he knew what she was doing.

Eva didn’t ask Shane what he meant by that, still a bit spooked at seeing an actual dead body, plus suspicious of the maid, and when she was questioned about what had taken her and Shane so long by the others, she did insist that as much as she enjoyed a good make out session, she had been in the bathroom. She fought back a laugh when Shane shot her a scandalizing look, and then all hell broke loose shortly after Shane got a telegraph and he started to cough up blood.

Learning that there was an antidote locked in a large black box, Eva went with Joey, Dawn, and GloZell to search for the first key, which GloZell found sticking out of a certain piece of artwork that had mountains on it. After using the key to unlock one of the antidote vials, she gave it to Shane, and after he drank it, he did look a bit better. Unfortunately, none of her friends were able to get the two remaining keys in time.

Eva was devastated when Shane died, and she was shocked to learn that Shane had been the member of a secret society known as the Society Against Evil from a letter that Joey had found inside their late friend’s jacket, and that there was an Evil in the house that had been responsible for his friend’s death. He and the others did try to leave, but the time traveling car was destroyed and they had no choice but to finish Shane’s mission and find four artifacts, even though it meant that some of them were probably going to die in the process.

Eva had no intention of dying, and she made a point to be helpful as they searched for clues that did lead them to a cog key that they would need to gain access to where the first artifact was hidden. When they learned that they would have to vote for two people, who would need partners, to go up against an ungodly machine that was in the basement of the house, she allied herself with Joey, Dawn, Justine, Benny, and Sierra, choosing to vote for Andrea.

When the vote revealed that Andrea and Lele were to go into the basement, Eva was concerned when Andrea chose Justine, who had a freak out session at being chosen, as her partner while Lele chose her, and they all went down into the basement with the butler, Arthur, to the room that held the ungodly machine. She read the instructions and she felt her heart sink when she learned that it was up to her and Justine to overload the machine by completing three tasks while Lele and Andrea were locked into glass chambers, and that they would only have thirty minutes before both of their friends were killed and a monster was created, which would probably kill her and Justine before going after their friends upstairs.

Eva was shaking in her shoes at what she and Justine were suppose to do, but she managed to get through the first task, and she was working on the second challenge while Justine struggled to solve first challenge. She was working on unscrewing a bolt that was in a tube of icy cold water that was making her hand go numb when the blonde managed to overload the power core on her console, and she got the bolt out, finding it a bit sketchy when Justine tried to get the bolt out without removing her glove first.

Eva chose to ignore the blonde, who was throwing a fit, and worked on the final task while Lele cheered her on, and she had to match the colored wires to their proper slots while Justine used a tool to get the bolt out of the icy water. She managed to get all but one of the wires in its’ proper slot, and just as the blonde was getting ready to do the third task, she managed to find the blue slot for the blue wire, and the next thing she knew, the chamber Andrea was locked in was filled with a poisonous black gas that killed her.

Although Eva was sad that Andrea had died, she had managed to save Lele, who hugged her, and get both the first artifact and a clue that would help them find the second artifact. She wasn’t surprised that some of her friends, like Tim, were eager to blame Justine, she did, however, agreed with Dawn when she pointed out that with the time limit, had both she and Justine had failed the challenge, then a monster would’ve been created at the cost of both Lele and Andrea’s lives, and that monster would’ve killed all of them. Also, it was pointed out by the brunette that if they kept blaming each other, then that meant that the Evil would win. The blame game did end up until Oli found a note that said that they had been warned and that one of them was in league with the Evil of the house.

Once again blame was being thrown around and Eva wasn’t sure if she could really trust Joey and Dawn, given that they had been the ones to invite them all there in the first place. She did agree when Joey insisted that they should focus on finding the next artifact, and the blame game stopped since they had only that one night to find the artifacts and do the ritual before sunrise. After using the clue to locate three items: a red scarf, a pair of emerald earrings, and a lock of blonde hair, the group did a séance and learned from the ghost of Caroline Eastwick, when she possessed Sarah the creepy maid, that she had been buried alive in a coffin that they would need to find, along with a key, in order to free her and get the second artifact.

Eva went with Joey, Dawn, Tim, Benny, Oli, and GloZell, she found it suspicious when the butler Arthur came with them, to search for the coffin, and she just shook her head when Tim voiced that he didn’t trust anyone in the other group, knowing that Tim meant that she didn’t trust Justine. She knew that the stress and the time limit on the challenge had made it hard for the blonde, but convincing Tim of that wasn’t going to be easy.

Once they found the coffin, Eva was helping dig up the coffin when the other group arrived with the key, and some of them assisted in getting the coffin out of the hole once Sierra used the key to remove the chain. When the coffin was open, they discovered that it was empty – save a for note that revealed that in order to find the next artifact, someone would have to be buried alive in the coffin. Eva didn’t want to bury anyone alive, and she reluctantly agreed to vote for Justine when GloZell stated that it was either the blonde or all of them who would end up dying.

When the vote revealed that Justine was to go into the coffin, Eva didn’t help put the blonde in the coffin, but she did assist in shoving it back into the hole and using a shovel to cover it with dirt, and she hated every second of it, especially after Justine stopped screaming. She only stopped shoveling dirt on the coffin when it was completely buried and the location of the second artifact was revealed.

After getting the second artifact and a wooden box, Eva was taken aback when GloZell and Bart started blaming Joey and Dawn untilthe brunette screamed at GloZell when she lost her temper. After finding a hidden dining room with creepy mannequins and a clue that revealed for the next final death challenge three would need to be voted for in order to play perverse games, she wasn’t looking forward to voting for anyone.

Eva was surprised when Joey and Dawn were voted into the perverse games challenge with Lele, and she strongly suspected that Bart had voted for Dawn, and was right when both Bart and GloZell gleefully explained why they had voted for Joey and Dawn. She was having to listen to why Matt had voted for Lele when GloZell and Bart both suddenly began coughing, choking, and fell the floor, coughing up blood.

Eva and the others were still trying to figure out what had happen when Joey, Dawn, and Lele returned with the third artifact, and when Matt began accusing Lele, she revealed that while Joey and Dawn had written GloZell and Bart’s names into the murder journal, she’d had wanted to write Matt and Tim’s names down instead, and she shoved Matt onto the nearest couch with the order that he sit down and shut up.

When it came to having to outwit the Guardian in order to find the final artifact, Eva was worried when Tim got grabbed, Matt also got grabbed, and she was relieved when they were able to defeat the Guardian, getting them both back. When it came time to vote for the next final death challenge, she was surprised when Oli and Tim were voted into the challenge.

Eva was surprised and relieved when Oli and Tim got to live, plus they were able get the fourth and final artifact. She listened as Tim and Matt revealed what they had gone through when they had been captured by the Guardian, and she agreed with his friends about the confusing hints about there being some kind of Light inside Dawn that the brunette herself didn’t even know about.

After eating sandwiches provided by Arthur and Sarah, Eva fell asleep on the floor and had a _very_ disturbing dream about being trapped in a dark room with her surviving friends tied to poles and there was a gun that she had to use to either shoot one of her friends to gain her freedom or shoot herself in the head so that her friends could have their freedom. She only vaguely remembered the dream when she and the others were woken up by Arthur so that they could do the ritual and _finally_ go home.

Eva was looking forward to going back to 2016, and she was disappointed when the ritual failed, and she wasn’t thrilled to learn that they would need to find and release the five owners of the house in order to weaken the Evil and finally seal it away when they found a priest trapped down in the basement.

Eva helped Joey, Benny, Oli, and Dawn find the rosary, and when it came time to vote, she was annoyed when Matt, after volunteering to do the exorcism, tried to back out, and she voted for Sierra instead of Matt, even though she remembered the no-take-backs rule from school. She was surprised when Sierra was vote into the challenge, along with Matt, and she hoped that Sierra would come back. She waited with the others to see who would come back from performing the exorcism, and she was shocked when only Matt came back with the cross. She learned that he hadn’t read the final step the whole way, and this had lead to Sierra’s death.

After giving the priest the cross so that he could have his faith back and his freedom, Eva was becoming increasingly annoyed when Matt, who’d clearly had lost all hope of them ever getting out of the house alive, kept talking about how they were all going to die and that there was no point in find the other owners.

When they were at the pool, where Joey, Dawn, Lele, and Benny swam around to get the three bodies, Eva fought back a smirk when the brunette asked Tim to shove Matt into the pool with the hope that the cold water would snap him out of his funk. She did chuckle when Tim did shove Matt into the pool, but he was still in jerk mode when they went back inside the house to vote for two people to find the doll that’d once belonged to the daughter of the second owner, who’d been transformed into a mermaid.

Eva wasn’t too surprised when Matt was voted for by their friends, and she was a bit surprise to have Tim go into the challenge, too, when his name was also drawn. She was thrilled when Tim came back with the doll, and they all went to give the doll to the second owner, giving her her freedom.

When it came to the third owner, Colin, Eva and Lele did flirt with him, annoying the guys and Dawn, and she wasn’t thrilled when Oli, Joey, and Dawn were trapped in a lab with a zombie that was chained to the wall. She was relieved when they were able to escape the lab after injecting the zombie with an antidote, and when they came out with a chest that had a block of dry ice in it, she stepped out of the way as Lele took the shovel to the ice to reveal where the gold was hidden.

When it came time to vote, Eva voted for Joey, who she knew had voted for Oli to go into the carnival challenge, and she wasn’t happy to go into the challenge with Tim, who ended up shooting himself in the head after they played a twisted game of _Battleship_ with a Russian Roulette gun. When it came to Vincent, the fourth owner, she and the others had to deal with some vivid hallucinations ranging from creating a swamp man to take out _another_ zombie to get the first key, finding the right masks to get the second key, and then it came to one more vote in order to get the final key. When she learned that three would have to be voted for, and that those voted for would need partners to face the final death challenge, she agreed with Lele when she stated that she was going to vote for herself.

Eva wasn’t thrilled when Oli was voted to go into the basement, along with Lele and Benny, and since he had to choose a partner who was the opposite sex, he chose her, while Benny had Dawn, and Lele had Joey. She wasn’t thrilled to see that Oli, Lele, and Benny were to be strapped to electric chairs that were hooked up to an old-fashion electroshock therapy machine, and it was up to her, Dawn, and Joey to get three rings on the metal poles to complete the circuit with a time limit of thirty minutes.

Every time Eva failed to get a ring on one of the poles, Oli would get an electric shock that grew stronger each time, and he did his best to encourage her, even when there was just ten minutes left on the timer. Eva was relieved when she managed to complete the circuit by getting all three rings around the poles, but that meant that she had to watch Lele and Benny get electrocuted instead.

After freeing Vincent, Eva was shocked to learn that Arthur was the fifth and final owner, he, Joey, Eva, and Dawn all did try to escape, but they were captured by Sarah and Marvin. She was upset to learn that Arthur had been using them to get the artifacts and get rid of the other owners so that he could have the house and control the Evil, even the ritual had been a fake one and not the one that Shane had been intending to use before he was murdered.

After being drugged with chloroform, Eva woke up to find herself chained to an x-pole in a dungeon with Joey, Dawn, Oli, and a creepy crazy man that was nearly behind Oli. She was relieved when they all managed to work together to free themselves of the chains, and was shocked to learn that Arthur had injected them all with a serum to turn them into his slaves.

Escaping from the dungeon and ending up in what was Arthur’s bedroom, Eva was unnerved to find files on herself, Joey, Dawn, Oli, and all of their late friends, and that meant that the fake butler had targeted them all for a reason. When Oli found another file that was about Arthur’s own brother, who was also being held prisoner somewhere in the house, and she figured that if they could free the brother, then they could stop Arthur once and for all since they only had until sunrise to do it.

After being chased around by Arthur, Sarah, and Marvin, finding the gems and then both a map and a key, Eva and her friends were able to free Arthur’s brother from where he was being held prisoner in a different part of the basement. She and her friends watched as the man managed to kill Sarah, Marvin, and then Arthur himself.

Realizing that they could now perform the correct ritual, Eva helped Oli, Joey, and Dawn get everything set up and, while Joey sat in the middle with the fourth artifact and the correct cord, Oli read the ritual. This time they were able to seal away the Evil, and got the artifacts buried in a hole just as the sun rose above the mountains, ending the long night at last.

Eva was glad to leave the estate with Joey, Dawn, and Oli, and she and his friends were shocked to learn that they had actually been stuck in the 1920s house for three months instead of a single night by one of the leaders for the Society Against Evil, a man named James McCoy, who had retrieved them from the estate and reunited them with their families.

Eva did attend the funerals for her late friends, knowing that Oli, Joey, and Dawn were doing the same. Once the last funeral was done, she worked on moving on with his life, and she hoped that this would  _never_ happen again for her or her friends.

She hoped.

 

*****

 

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've been enjoying the profiles, and I will post the next one on Monday. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	13. ETN Profile- Dawn Hatcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> It's time for another profile. Onward!

Name: Dawn Diana Hatcher

Birthday: October 19, 1982

Age: 34

Hair color: brunette with reddish highlights

Eye color: blue

Race: white

Hometown: Provo, Utah; Los Angles, California

Job: Actress

Status: Alive

Cause of death: N/A

Location: House locked in the 1920s.

 

Dawn Hatcher is the oldest daughter of Ron Hatcher and Aline Hatcher, with three younger sisters, Stephanie (married name Locke), Amanda, and Mackenzie. She was born a week and a half late, and had to be poked with a needle by the nurse to wake her up since she was asleep. Despite not having any acting experience, she got a role on _Doctor Who_ as a constant companion to the Doctor, whose role had just been taken over by Sylvester McCoy, and was the same role that her mother had held until she felt like she was getting too old to play the part.

Dawn was four years old, and due to turn five soon, when she started working on _Doctor Who_ , and the first episode aired on September 7, 1987, the day before her sister Stephanie was born. Being on _Doctor Who_ until it went off the air in 1989, when she was seven years old, launched her acting career, which her parents watched very closely, making sure that her agent didn’t try to get her involved in anything that would emotionally traumatized her.

When not acting, Dawn was busy attending school, being a big sister, especially after her sister Amanda came along, discovering that she had Down Syndrome. Among the shows she worked on was _Star Trek, Power Rangers_ , and even SciFi related movies. In 1995, she started getting headaches and learned that she would need glasses for she was becoming near-sighted. Although worried of how this would affect her acting career, she found a way around the situation, and special contact lenses were crafted for her to wear while filming.

In 1996, Dawn got to return to her old _Doctor Who_ role during an attempt to bring the show back by producing a TV movie with Sylvester McCoy returning long enough to play the Doctor before handing the reins over to Paul McGann to take over as the 8thDoctor. Although the TV Movie was successful on many levels, she was sad when the series didn’t return to the air, but she did enjoy working with Paul and others on the project.

Dawn did, however, attend a number of _Doctor Who_ Conventions to do panels, autographs, and photo ops with fans. It was in 2005 that she would once again be involved with _Doctor Who_ when it finally relaunched March 26th, 2005. The fact that she was now twenty-three years old, playing a fourteen year old didn’t bug her in the slightest since she didn’t look her age.

Dawn would continue to work on _Doctor Who_ , other shows like _Criminal Minds_ , and she even eventually began playing a recurring character on  _Supernatural_ , where her sister, Stephanie was part of the main cast already. It was in 2007 that she decided to have herself retested to determine whether she had a form of Autism known as Asperger’s Syndrome or a standard learning disability, and when the results came back from the tests, it confirmed that she did have a very mild form of Autism, although the report referred to it as an atypical form of Asperger’s.

When the news that Dawn had Autism became public knowledge, she did have to deal with people either being overly critical, claiming that her having a disability meant that her acting career was over, or were just plain rude. When this lead her to being cornered in the street outside the filming studio in Hollywood by haters, that was when she had had enough. She made a public announcement of how she wasn’t ashamed at all to have Autism, but she was disgusted with the cowards that seemed to enjoy trying to ruin lives and should be ashamed.

Dawn was pleased when this put the worst of the haters to shame so much that they backed off, and it was in 2010 that she first met Joey Graceffa at the San Diego Comic Con when he was the MC for her panel. She and Joey became friends over the struggles of living with disabilities, the stereotypes that they were expected to live up to, and because of their friendship, she ended up getting to know a lot of YouTubers in the YouTube community, even befriending a number of them.

Dawn was among the first that Joey talked to later on when he came to the conclusion that he was either bi-sexual or even gay, and she assured him that no matter what happen, she would remain his friend and be there to support him, which she knew he was relieved to hear. And she did support him as he tried to figure out what was going on with himself, and she did voice concerns when she first met Preston, who Joey was seeing at the time.

One day, Joey came to visit her on one of the filming sets, and Dawn was sad to hear that he was starting to think that Preston was cheating on him. This gave her the opening to sit down with her friend and voice her concerns about what was being said in the acting circles about Preston, and she was afraid that he was right about the guy.

Dawn was glad when Joey finally broke things off with Preston, came out about being gay between 2015, along with starting to date Daniel, and 2016, and it was around this time that she learned that her best friend was suffering from a recurring nightmare about a house locked in time, one that had been built with no hands, and in the nightmare, he was being chased through the rain and a graveyard by a hood figure with a hook that always ended with him cornered against a tree before he woke up.

It was two days later, when Dawn was finishing filming some scenes for _Independence Day: Resurgence_ , that she got a call from Joey, who’d just learned that he was apparently inheriting a house from a distant relation, and that it was the same house from the dream, which he hadn’t had for two whole days. She advised Joey to wait for her to come over and hear for herself about this, for she wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

Dawn did meet Arthur, who was the butler for the estate, and she talked with Joey a bit before they both decided to see the house for themselves to see if it was worth the risk or not to live there. They did have to get 1920s clothing and leave behind all modern stuff, including their cellphones, and both her glasses and her contact lenses, in order to be able to see the house, and they were surprised when it seemed to appear like magic right before their very eyes.

Dawn and Joey met Sarah the maid and Marvin the groundskeeper, and they decided to spend the night at the house after exploring the estate. It was during that night that Joey started to have the nightmare, and when she stayed with him, he was able to sleep without being attacked by the nightmare. They did have to return to 2016 to update stuff and she couldn’t stay at the 1920s house all the time because of her acting career and family life back in Utah.

When Dawn did go back to the 1920s house, bringing with her some 1920s glasses that she’d had made, she was concerned to see that Joey was definitely suffering from the recurring nightmare, and after several weeks, she suggested that maybe staying at the house wasn’t a good idea, especially since the staff were giving her the creeps and she was getting a bad feeling about the place.

Joey did convince her that they should stay since he was due to get the deed soon, and Dawn reluctantly agreed that they would have a dinner party and invite the YouTubers that they both knew. When the night for the dinner party arrived, she didn’t wear her glasses as she didn’t expect to need them, they greeted their guests: Shane, Eva, Oli, Benny, Bart, GloZell, Justine, Andrea, Tim, Matt, Sierra, and Lele.

The party started out well, with everyone enjoying themselves, despite an awkward moment when Lele asked Joey if he had a girlfriend, but he was able to laugh it off, and when he and Dawn were asked by Shane if he could take a look around the house, Joey wasn’t too keen on the idea and agreed with the brunette when she offered to give a tour after they had dinner.

When it came time for the dinner, Dawn and Joey were surprised and a bit disappointed when they discovered that Shane and Eva had snuck off, despite the promise of a tour, and when the two missing friends did show up, they did question them about where they had been, even with the hints from the others that they had probably been having a make out session.

Dawn wasn’t entirely convinced when Eva insisted that she had been in the bathroom, and it was when Shane, after receiving a telegraph, started coughing up blood that all hell broke loose. Learning that there was an antidote locked in a large black box, Dawn went with Joey, Eva, and GloZell to search for the first key, which GloZell found sticking out of a certain piece of artwork that had mountains on it. After using the key to unlock one of the antidote vials, which Eva gave it to Shane, and after he drank it, she saw that he did look a bit better.

When GloZell and Bart started accusing Dawn and Joey of being responsible for what was happening to Shane, she got angry, especially when Bart claimed that she probably killed people all the time on the TV shows and movies she was involved in, and she yelled at him that they were works of fiction and she’d never killed anyone in her life.

Dawn was devastated when Shane died, and she was shocked to learn that Shane had been the member of a secret society known as the Society Against Evil from a letter that Joey had found inside their late friend’s jacket, and that there was an Evil in the house that had been responsible for his friend’s death. She and the others did try to leave, but the time traveling car was destroyed and they had no choice but to finish Shane’s mission and find four artifacts, even though it meant that some of them were probably going to die in the process.

Dawn had no intention of dying, and she made a point to be helpful as they searched for clues that did lead them to a cog key that they would need to gain access to where the first artifact was hidden. When they learned that they would have to vote for two people, who would need partners, to go up against an ungodly machine that was in the basement of the house, she allied herself with Joey, Eva, Justine, Benny, and Sierra, choosing to vote for Andrea.

When the vote revealed that Andrea and Lele were to go into the basement, Dawn was concerned when Andrea chose Justine, who had a freak out session at being chosen, as her partner while Lele chose Eva, and she waited with the others, hoping that all four girls would come back alive, for she didn’t want anymore of her friends to die.

Dawn was sad when Eva, Lele, and Justine came back without Andrea, who’d been killed by the ungodly machine, and just the first artifact with a clue. When Tim started to blame Justine for Andrea’s death, she took the book from Eva that had the instructions and, after reading through them, pointed out that with the time limit, had both Eva and Justine had failed the challenge, then a monster would’ve been created at the cost of both Lele and Andrea’s lives, and that monster would’ve killed all of them. Also, it was pointed out by her that if they kept blaming each other, then that meant that the Evil would win. The blame game did end up until Oli found a note that said that they had been warned and that one of them was in league with the Evil of the house.

Once again blame was being thrown around and Dawn was certain that the blame game was going to be the death of all of them at the rate things were going. She did agree when Joey insisted that they should focus on finding the next artifact, and the blame game stopped since they had only that one night to find the artifacts and do the ritual before sunrise.

After using the clue to locate three items: a red scarf, a pair of emerald earrings, and a lock of blonde hair, the group did a séance and learned from the ghost of Caroline Eastwick, when she possessed Sarah the creepy maid, that she had been buried alive in a coffin that they would need to find, along with a key, in order to free her and get the second artifact.

Dawn went with Joey, Eva, Tim, Benny, Oli, and GloZell, she found it suspicious when the butler Arthur came with them, to search for the coffin, and she just shook her head when Tim voiced that he didn’t trust anyone in the other group, knowing that Tim meant that he didn’t trust Justine. She knew that the stress and the time limit on the challenge had made it hard for the blonde, but convincing Tim of that wasn’t going to be easy.

Once they found the coffin, Dawn was helping dig up the coffin when the other group arrived with the key, and some of them assisted in getting the coffin out of the hole once Sierra used the key to remove the chain. When the coffin was open, they discovered that it was empty – save a for note that revealed that in order to find the next artifact, someone would have to be buried alive in the coffin. Dawn was determined to protect Justine when Tim, GloZell, and Bart all started insisting that the blonde should go in the coffin because she was acting sketchy, and while she didn’t want to vote for anyone, she agreed with Joey, Matt, Justine, and Benny to vote for Tim.

When the vote revealed that Justine was to go into the coffin, Dawn and Joey both tried to keep their friend from being buried alive, but they were restrained by GloZell and Bart. She and Joey could only watch helplessly as Justine was shoved into the coffin, screaming for them, and when the others started to shovel dirt onto the coffin, she and Joey outright refused to help when Tim insisted.

After getting the second artifact and a wooden box, Dawn lost her temper when GloZell started accusing her and Joey of only _pretending_ to be sad when Justine was buried alive, and she ended up screaming at the black woman to shut up. After finding a hidden dining room with creepy mannequins, that she half-expected to be Autons, and a clue that revealed for the next final death challenge three would need to be voted for in order to play perverse games, she wasn’t looking forward to voting for anyone.

Dawn was surprised when she and Joey were voted into the perverse games challenge with Lele, and she strongly suspected that Bart had voted for her. She _so_ didn’t want to play perverse games, and when she saw the mannequins in all sorts of suggestive positions, she covered her eyes with her hand, moaning that she didn’t need to something like that. When Lele teased her about being a pure soul, she did stick her tongue out at her friend.

Dawn felt like she was going to have to scrub her brain out after having to play spin the bottle, cracked up over Lele doing a threesome with a female mannequin and a male mannequin, and covered her eyes again when Joey had to _help_ a female mannequin from behind. She wasn’t thrilled to learn that in order to get the third artifact, they would have to write two names in a murder journal, and she reluctantly wrote Bart’s name into the journal after Joey wrote GloZell’s name, for he was certain they were responsible for them being in that room.

When Dawn heard the screams for help coming from their friends downstairs, she realized that GloZell and Bart were dying, and she had a panic attack until Joey managed to get her to sit down in a chair and focus on her breathing, a trick that she’d taught him, along with others, to get her off the emotional ledge. She didn’t want to lie about what they had had to do to get the artifact once it was revealed, along with a clue, and she reluctantly agreed with Joey and Lele to do so.

However, when Dawn got back downstairs with Joey and Lele, where they found their friends gathered around the dead bodies of GloZell and Bart, learning that they _had_ been responsible for her and Joey going into the final death challenge, Matt began accusing Lele after he saw the brunette holding the artifact. Lele did revealed that while Joey and Dawn had written GloZell and Bart’s names into the murder journal, she’d had wanted to write Matt and Tim’s names down instead, and she shoved Matt onto the nearest couch with the order that he sit down and shut up.

When it came to having to outwit the Guardian in order to find the final artifact, Dawn was worried when Tim got grabbed, Matt also got grabbed, and she was relieved when they were able to defeat the Guardian, getting them both back. When it came time to vote for the next final death challenge, she was surprised when Oli and Tim were voted into the challenge.

Dawn was surprised and relieved when Oli and Tim got to live, plus they were able get the fourth and final artifact. She listened as Tim and Matt revealed what they had gone through when they had been captured by the Guardian, and she was honestly confused about the hints about there being some kind of Light inside her that she herself didn’t even know about.

After eating sandwiches provided by Arthur and Sarah, Dawn fell asleep on the floor with Joey having an arm wrapped around her waist, and she was startled when she and the others were woken up by Arthur so that they could do the ritual and _finally_ go home.

Dawn volunteered to be in the middle with the fourth artifact, wanting to get the hell out of there and back to 2016, and she was disappointed when the ritual failed. She wasn’t thrilled to learn that they would need to find and release the five owners of the house in order to weaken the Evil and finally seal it away when they found a priest trapped down in the basement.

Dawn helped Joey, Benny, Oli, and Eva find the rosary, and when it came time to vote, she was annoyed when Matt, after volunteering to do the exorcism, tried to back out, and she voted for Matt, for she remembered the no-take-backs rule from school. She was surprised when Sierra was vote into the challenge, along with Matt, and she hoped that Sierra would come back. She waited with the others to see who would come back from performing the exorcism, and she was shocked when only Matt came back with the cross. She learned that he hadn’t read the final step the whole way, and this had lead to Sierra’s death.

After giving the priest the cross so that he could have his faith back and his freedom, Dawn was becoming increasingly annoyed when Matt, who’d clearly had lost all hope of them ever getting out of the house alive, kept talking about how they were all going to die and that there was no point in find the other owners.

When they were at the pool, where she, Joey, Lele, and Benny swam around to get the three bodies, and she asked Tim to shove Matt into the pool with the hope that the cold water would snap him out of his funk. She did chuckle when Tim did shove Matt into the pool, but he was still in jerk mode when they went back inside the house to vote for two people to find the doll that’d once belonged to the daughter of the second owner, who’d been transformed into a mermaid.

Dawn wasn’t too surprised when Matt was voted for by their friends, and she was a bit surprise to have Tim go into the challenge, too, when his name was also drawn. She was thrilled when Tim came back with the doll, and they all went to give the doll to the second owner, giving her her freedom at last.

When it came to the third owner, Colin, Dawn was annoyed when Eva and Lele kept flirting with him, and she wasn’t thrilled when she, Joey, and Oli were trapped in a lab with a zombie that was chained to the wall. She was relieved when they were able to escape the lab after injecting the zombie with an antidote, and when they came out with a chest that had a block of dry ice in it, she stepped out of the way as Lele took the shovel to the ice to reveal where the gold was hidden.

When it came time to vote, Dawn was surprised when Eva was voted to go into the challenge with Tim, and when Eva was the only one to come back after playing a twisted version of _Battleship_ that involved a gun that’d cost Tim his life, she was sad and she was fed up with the whole voting business.

When it came to Vincent, the fourth owner, Dawn and the others had to deal with some vivid hallucinations ranging from creating a swamp man to take out _another_ zombie to get the first key, finding the right masks to get the second key, and then it came to one more vote in order to get the final key. When she learned that three would have to be voted for, and that those voted for would need partners to face the final death challenge, she agreed with Lele when she stated that she was going to vote for herself.

Dawn wasn’t thrilled when Oli was voted to go into the basement, along with Lele and Benny, and since they had to choose a partner who was the opposite sex, Benny chose her, Oli had Eva, and Lele had Joey. She wasn’t thrilled to see that Oli, Lele, and Benny were to be strapped to electric chairs that were hooked up to an old-fashion electroshock therapy machine, and it was up to her, Eva, and Joey to get three rings on the metal poles to complete the circuit with a time limit of thirty minutes.

Every time Dawn failed to get a ring on one of the poles, Benny would get an electric shock that grew stronger each time, and he did his best to encourage her, even when there was just ten minutes left on the timer. She was devastated when she failed to save Benny, who was electrocuted along with Lele after Eva managed to save Oli.

After freeing Vincent, Dawn was shocked to learn that Arthur was the fifth and final owner, she, Joey, Eva, and Oli all did try to escape, but they were captured by Sarah and Marvin. She was upset to learn that Arthur had been using them to get the artifacts and get rid of the other owners so that he could have the house and control the Evil, even the ritual had been a fake one and not the one that Shane had been intending to use before he was murdered.

After being drugged with chloroform, Dawn woke up to find herself chained to an x-pole in a dungeon with Joey, Eva, Oli, and a creepy crazy man that was nearly behind Oli. She was relieved when they all managed to work together to free themselves of the chains, and was shocked to learn that Arthur had injected them all with a serum to turn them into his slaves.

Escaping from the dungeon and ending up in what was Arthur’s bedroom, Dawn was unnerved to find files on herself, Joey, Dawn, Oli, and all of their late friends, and that meant that the fake butler had targeted them all for a reason. When Oli found another file that was about Arthur’s own brother, who was also being held prisoner somewhere in the house, and she figured that if they could free the brother, then they could stop Arthur once and for all since they only had until sunrise to do it.

After being chased around by Arthur, Sarah, and Marvin, finding the gems and then both a map and a key, Dawn and her friends were able to free Arthur’s brother from where he was being held prisoner in a different part of the basement. She and her friends watched as the man managed to kill Sarah, Marvin, and then Arthur himself.

Realizing that they could now perform the correct ritual, Dawn helped Oli, Joey, and Eva get everything set up and, while Joey sat in the middle with the fourth artifact and the correct cord, Oli read the ritual. This time they were able to seal away the Evil, and got the artifacts buried in a hole just as the sun rose above the mountains, ending the long night at last.

Dawn was glad to leave the estate with Joey, Eva, and Oli, and she and his friends were shocked to learn that they had actually been stuck in the 1920s house for three months instead of a single night by one of the leaders for the Society Against Evil, a man named James McCoy, who had retrieved them from the estate and reunited them with their families.

Dawn did attend the funerals for her late friends, knowing that Oli, Joey, and Eva were doing the same. Once the last funeral was done, she and Joey were surprised and suspicious when James showed up to check on them, and he gave her a letter. She did wait a few days before she finally read the letter, learning from it why she and Joey had been targeted by Arthur, and while it did answer some questions, it still didn’t answer the question about the so-called Light that was suppose to be inside.

Dawn chose to store the letter away and move on with her life with the hope that the nightmare wouldn’t happen again… she hoped.

 

*****

 

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for the profile on Dawn. I will see you all tomorrow with the final profile. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	14. ETN Profile- Joey Graceffa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Here is the final profile and I think you all know who this is. Onward!

Name: Joey Graceffa (Joseph Michael Graceffa)

Birthday: May 16, 1991

Age: 25

Hair color: brown (when not dyed different colors.)

Eye color: blue

Race: white

Hometown: Marlborough Massachusetts; Los Angles, California

Job: YouTuber, actor, author, producer

Status: Alive

Cause of death: N/A

Location: House locked in the 1920s.

 

Joey Graceffa is the second-oldest son of Debbie O'Connor and Joe Graceffa, with one older sister, Nicole, and his little brother (half-brother) Jett. He did unknowingly ate lead paint chips when he was a toddler, and while his mother was able to get him to a doctor to be treated for lead poisoning, it was clear that the damage to his brain would lead to some learning disabilities developing as he got older.

Despite the lead poisoning when he was little, having his parents divorce, his mom remarrying and dealing with alcoholism, Joey has had a pretty decent life, and he was overjoyed when he got his little brother Jett when he was fifteen years old. He was worried when he learned that his brother had Autism, but he chose to not let it influence just how much he loves his little brother.

Joey did have to deal with bullies from time to time growing up, and he worked extra hard to get out of the IEP classes, especially in high school when the Spanish teacher, a woman who was mean to a lot of students as it turned out, refused to let him turn in the assignment for that day tomorrow since he had forgotten to bring it and told him in front of the whole class to go to his IEP class. He was furious and went to his guidance counselor instead, and when other students started coming forward, the Spanish teacher was fired when it was learned of what she was doing and the rules she was breaking.

In 2007, when Joey was sixteen, he and several of his friends saw videos being uploaded on YouTube, and they decided to join in on the fun. They started a YouTube channel together and began uploading videos, and to help promote their videos, he posted random comments to get the attention of viewers. It wasn’t long before they started getting a lot of viewers, subscribers, and their channel was a hit.

In 2009, Joey graduated from high school, tried to get in enrolled into Emerson College, but when he didn’t get in, he attended Fitchburg State College for a year instead. He did try to get into Emerson College a second time, but it didn’t work out, and because the professor for the film classes, for he was hoping to major in Flim, wasn’t letting him or the other students use the more modern equipment, he finally dropped out.

In 2010, Joey and his best friend Brittany both moved to Los Angles, California after attending their first Vidcom, where they had met other fellow YouTubers like Shane Dawson, Colleen Ballinger, Meghan, and Justine, and they did a whole lot of videos for their channel until they eventually parted ways with him focusing on his vlogging channel and eventually his gaming channel. It was later that same year, that he was surprised to ask to man a panel at the San Diego Comic Con, and the panel he manned was the one for SciFi actress Dawn Hatcher.

Joey had been a nervous wreck, but when he met Dawn and she assured him that he would do fine, he managed to do the panel with more confidence. Later that same day, he and Dawn became friends over the struggles of living with disabilities, the stereotypes that they were expected to live up to, and because of their friendship, and he ended up introducing her to the YouTube community, where thanks to him, she ended up befriending a number of the YouTubers and even helped out on projects.

When Joey started to realize that he was more into boys then into girls, he confided in Dawn and a number of other friends that he was starting to think that he was either bi-sexual or even gay, but he wasn’t sure. He was glad that his friends, and his own family, assured him that they would support him, no matter what his decision was. It was around this time he started dating an aspiring actor named Preston, who was all for spending time with Joey and his own friends, but was always too busy to meet Joey’s friends.

After dating for a full year, Joey started to suspect that Preston wasn’t being faithful, and so he went to visit Dawn on one of the filming sets she was at, and when he voiced his fears, she sat down with him and admitted that she’d been hearing rumors about Preston in the various acting circles after meeting Preston once, and she believed that he was right. Although he was disappointed to be proven right about this, he was glad that his best friend was supportive.

Joey finally broke things off with Preston, came out about being gay between 2015, along with starting to date Daniel, and 2016, and it was around this time that he started suffering from a recurring nightmare about a house locked in time, one that had been built with no hands, and in the nightmare, he was being chased through the rain and a graveyard by a hood figure with a hook that always ended with him cornered against a tree before he woke up.

Joey told Dawn about the dream, and for two days, it stopped until a man named Arthur arrived at his house with a letter, which informed him that he was inherited a house from a distant relation, and it was the same house from the dream. He called Dawn, who was finishing filming some scenes for _Independence Day: Resurgence_ , and told her about the visit and the letter concerning the house. He agreed that she should come over and meet with Arthur, and help him figure this out.

After Dawn got to meet Arthur, who said that he was the butler for the estate, Joey and she talked a bit about whether they should risk seeing the house first, and decided to do it together. They did have to get 1920s clothing and leave behind all modern stuff, including their cellphones, and Dawn’s glasses and her contact lenses, in order to be able to see the house, and they were surprised when it seemed to appear like magic right before their very eyes.

Joey and Dawn met Sarah the maid and Marvin the groundskeeper, and they decided to spend the night at the house after exploring the estate. It was during that night that he started to have the nightmare, and when she stayed with him, he was able to sleep without being attacked by the nightmare. They did have to return to 2016 to update stuff and Dawn couldn’t stay at the 1920s house all the time because of her acting career and family life back in Utah.

While Dawn was gone, Joey did have to deal with the nightmare and by the time she got back, he was doing worst then ever due to the lack of sleep. After about a week, he almost agreed with his best friend about just leaving the house, but he convinced her that they should stay since he was due to get the deed soon, and Dawn reluctantly agreed that they would have a dinner party and invite the YouTubers that they both knew. When the night for the dinner party arrived, they greeted their guests: Shane, Eva, Oli, Benny, Bart, GloZell, Justine, Andrea, Tim, Matt, Sierra, and Lele.

The party started out well, with everyone enjoying themselves, despite an awkward moment when Lele asked Joey if he had a girlfriend, but he was able to laugh it off, and when he and Dawn were asked by Shane if he could take a look around the house, Joey wasn’t too keen on the idea and agreed with the brunette when she offered to give a tour after they had dinner.

When it came time for the dinner, Joey and Dawn were surprised and a bit disappointed when they discovered that Shane and Eva had snuck off, despite the promise of a tour, and when the two missing friends did show up, they did question them about where they had been, even with the hints from the others that they had probably been having a make out session.

Joey wasn’t entirely convinced when Eva insisted that she had been in the bathroom, and it was when Shane, after receiving a telegraph, started coughing up blood that all hell broke loose. Learning that there was an antidote locked in a large black box, Joey went with Dawn, Eva, and GloZell to search for the first key, which GloZell found sticking out of a certain piece of artwork that had mountains on it. After using the key to unlock one of the antidote vials, which Eva gave it to Shane, and after he drank it, he saw that he did look a bit better.

When GloZell and Bart started accusing Joey and Dawn of being responsible for what was happening to Shane, he had to talk her off the ledge when she got angry, especially when Bart claimed that she probably killed people all the time on the TV shows and movies she was involved in, and she yelled at him that they were works of fiction and she’d never killed anyone in her life.

Joey was devastated when Shane died, and when he found a letter in his late friend’s jacket, he was shocked to learn that Shane had been the member of a secret society known as the Society Against Evil, and that there was an Evil in the house that had been responsible for his friend’s death. He and the others did try to leave, but the time traveling car was destroyed and they had no choice but to finish Shane’s mission and find four artifacts, even though it meant that some of them were probably going to die in the process.

Joey had no intention of dying, and he made a point to be helpful as they searched for clues that did lead them to a cog key that they would need to gain access to where the first artifact was hidden. When they learned that they would have to vote for two people, who would need partners, to go up against an ungodly machine that was in the basement of the house, he allied himself with Dawn, Eva, Justine, Benny, and Sierra, choosing to vote for Andrea.

When the vote revealed that Andrea and Lele were to go into the basement, Joey was concerned when Andrea chose Justine, who had a freak out session at being chosen, as her partner while Lele chose Eva, and he waited with the others, hoping that all four girls would come back alive, for he didn’t want anymore of her friends to die.

Joey was sad when Eva, Lele, and Justine came back without Andrea, who’d been killed by the ungodly machine, and just the first artifact with a clue, and when Tim started to blame Justine for he agreed with Dawn when she pointed out that with the time limit, had both Eva and Justine had failed the challenge, then a monster would’ve been created at the cost of both Lele and Andrea’s lives, and that monster would’ve killed all of them. Also, it was pointed out by her that if they kept blaming each other, then that meant that the Evil would win. The blame game did end up until Oli found a note that said that they had been warned and that one of them was in league with the Evil of the house.

Once again blame was being thrown around and Joey was certain that the blame game was going to be the death of all of them at the rate things were going. The blame game stopped when, he insisted that they should focus on finding the next artifact, and that they had only that one night to find the artifacts and do the ritual before sunrise.

After using the clue to locate three items: a red scarf, a pair of emerald earrings, and a lock of blonde hair, the group did a séance and learned from the ghost of Caroline Eastwick, when she possessed Sarah the creepy maid, that she had been buried alive in a coffin that they would need to find, along with a key, in order to free her and get the second artifact.

Joey went with Dawn, Eva, Tim, Benny, Oli, and GloZell, he found it suspicious when the butler Arthur came with them, to search for the coffin, and when Tim voiced that he didn’t trust anyone in the other group, he knew that Tim meant that she didn’t trust Justine, and he insisted that Justine wasn’t with the evil since he’d known her for a long time.

Once they found the coffin, Joey was helping dig up the coffin when the other group arrived with the key, and some of them assisted in getting the coffin out of the hole once Sierra used the key to remove the chain. When the coffin was open, they discovered that it was empty – save a for note that revealed that in order to find the next artifact, someone would have to be buried alive in the coffin. Joey was determined to protect Justine when Tim, GloZell, and Bart all started insisting that the blonde should go in the coffin because she was acting sketchy, and while he didn’t want to vote for anyone, he agreed with Dawn, Matt, Justine, and Benny to vote for Tim.

When the vote revealed that Justine was to go into the coffin, Joey and Dawn both tried to keep their friend from being buried alive, but they were restrained by GloZell and Bart. He and Dawn could only watch helplessly as Justine was shoved into the coffin, screaming for them, and when the others started to shovel dirt onto the coffin, he and the brunette outright refused to help when Tim insisted.

After getting the second artifact and a wooden box, Joey was a little started when Dawn lost her temper when GloZell started accusing her and him of only _pretending_ to be sad when Justine was buried alive, and she ended up screaming at the black woman to shut up. He did manage to calm his best friend down, and he knew how she felt. After finding a hidden dining room with creepy mannequins, and a clue that revealed for the next final death challenge three would need to be voted for in order to play perverse games, he wasn’t looking forward to voting for anyone.

Joey was surprised when he and Dawn were voted into the perverse games challenge with Lele, and he strongly suspected that Bart had voted for his best friend. When he, Dawn, and Lele entered the room and saw the mannequins in all sorts of suggestive positions, he wasn’t surprised when the brunette covered her eyes with her hand, moaning that she didn’t need to something like that. When Lele teased Dawn about being a pure soul, she did stick her tongue out at her, and he snickered.

Joey was pretty sure that he was going to have some weird dreams after having to play spin the bottle, cracked up over Lele doing a threesome with a female mannequin and a male mannequin, and he wasn’t thrilled to have to _help_ a female mannequin from behind. He wasn’t thrilled to learn that in order to get the third artifact, they would have to write two names in a murder journal, and he chose to write GloZell’s name while he had Dawn write Bart’s name, for he was certain they were responsible for them being in that room.

When Joey heard the screams for help coming from their friends downstairs, he realized that GloZell and Bart were dying, and when Dawn had a panic attack, he managed to get her to sit down in a chair and focus on her breathing, a trick that she’d taught him, along with others, to get her off the emotional ledge. He didn’t want the others to know the truth about why GloZell and Bart had to die, and he convinced Dawn and Lele to lie, even though he knew that the brunette wasn’t the best liar and didn’t like to lie.

However, when Joey got back downstairs with Dawn and Lele, where they found their friends gathered around the dead bodies of GloZell and Bart, learning that they _had_ been responsible for him and Dawn going into the final death challenge, Matt began accusing Lele after he saw the brunette holding the artifact. Lele did revealed that while Joey and Dawn had written GloZell and Bart’s names into the murder journal, she’d had wanted to write Matt and Tim’s names down instead, and she shoved Matt onto the nearest couch with the order that he sit down and shut up.

When it came to having to outwit the Guardian in order to find the final artifact, Joey was worried when Tim got grabbed, Matt also got grabbed, and he was relieved when they were able to defeat the Guardian, getting them both back. When it came time to vote for the next final death challenge, he was surprised when Oli and Tim were voted into the challenge. Ok, he wasn’t too surprised about Oli going into the challenge since he’d voted for him, but he wasn’t about to admit that to anyone.

Joey was surprised and relieved when Oli and Tim got to live, plus they were able get the fourth and final artifact. He listened as Tim and Matt revealed what they had gone through when they had been captured by the Guardian, and he agreed with his confused friends about the hints about there being some kind of Light inside his best friend that she herself didn’t even know about.

After eating sandwiches provided by Arthur and Sarah, Joey fell asleep on the floor with Dawn, having an arm wrapped around her waist, and he was startled when he and the others were woken up by Arthur so that they could do the ritual and _finally_ go home.

Although Joey was surprised when Dawn volunteered to go in the middle with the fourth artifact, but he was more interested in doing the ritual and getting back to 2016, and he was disappointed when the ritual failed. He wasn’t thrilled to learn that they would need to find and release the five owners of the house in order to weaken the Evil and finally seal it away when they found a priest trapped down in the basement.

Joey helped Dawn, Benny, Oli, and Eva find the rosary, and when it came time to vote, he was annoyed when Matt, after volunteering to do the exorcism, tried to back out, and he voted for Sierra since she hadn’t been in a challenge yet, and wasn’t surprised when Matt was voted into the challenge, for he remembered the no-take-backs rule from school. He waited with the others to see who would come back from performing the exorcism, and he was shocked when only Matt came back with the cross. He learned that he hadn’t read the final step the whole way, and this had lead to Sierra’s death.

After giving the priest the cross so that he could have his faith back and his freedom, Joey was becoming increasingly annoyed when Matt, who’d clearly had lost all hope of them ever getting out of the house alive, kept talking about how they were all going to die and that there was no point in find the other owners.

When they were at the pool, where he, Dawn, Lele, and Benny swam around to get the three bodies, and Joey snickered when the brunette asked Tim to shove Matt into the pool with the hope that the cold water would snap him out of his funk. He did chuckle when Tim did shove Matt into the pool, but he was still in jerk mode when they went back inside the house to vote for two people to find the doll that’d once belonged to the daughter of the second owner, who’d been transformed into a mermaid.

Joey wasn’t too surprised when Matt was voted for by their friends, and he was a bit surprise to have Tim go into the challenge, too, when his name was also drawn. He was thrilled when Tim came back with the doll, and they all went to give the doll to the second owner, giving her her freedom at last.

When it came to the third owner, Colin, Joey was annoyed when Eva and Lele kept flirting with him, and he wasn’t thrilled when he, Dawn, and Oli were trapped in a lab with a zombie that was chained to the wall. She was relieved when they were able to escape the lab after injecting the zombie with an antidote, which he somehow ended up being the one to do it, and when they came out with a chest that had a block of dry ice in it, he stepped out of the way as Lele took the shovel to the ice to reveal where the gold was hidden.

When it came time to vote, Joey wasn’t too surprised when Eva was voted to go into the challenge with Tim, for he had voted for her as she hadn’t done a challenge yet, and when Eva was the only one to come back after playing a twisted version of _Battleship_ that involved a gun that’d cost Tim his life, he was sad and he was fed up with the whole voting business.

When it came to Vincent, the fourth owner, Joey and the others had to deal with some vivid hallucinations ranging from creating a swamp man to take out _another_ zombie to get the first key, finding the right masks to get the second key, and then it came to one more vote in order to get the final key. When she learned that three would have to be voted for, and that those voted for would need partners to face the final death challenge, he agreed with Lele when she stated that she was going to vote for herself.

Joey wasn’t thrilled when Oli was voted to go into the basement, along with Lele and Benny, and since they had to choose a partner who was the opposite sex, Lele chose him, Oli had Eva, and Benny had Dawn. He wasn’t thrilled to see that Oli, Lele, and Benny were to be strapped to electric chairs that were hooked up to an old-fashion electroshock therapy machine, and it was up to him, Eva, and Dawn to get three rings on the metal poles to complete the circuit with a time limit of thirty minutes.

Every time Joey failed to get a ring on one of the poles, Lele would get an electric shock that grew stronger each time, and it wasn’t helping his stress levels when she kept cursing at him. He was devastated when he failed to save Lele, who was electrocuted along with Benny after Eva managed to save Oli.

After freeing Vincent, Joey was shocked to learn that Arthur was the fifth and final owner, he, Dawn, Eva, and Oli all did try to escape, but they were captured by Sarah and Marvin. He was outraged to learn that Arthur had been using them to get the artifacts and get rid of the other owners so that he could have the house and control the Evil, even the ritual had been a fake one and not the one that Shane had been intending to use before he was murdered.

After being drugged with chloroform, Joey woke up to find himself chained to an x-pole in a dungeon with Dawn, Eva, Oli, and a creepy crazy man that was nearly behind Oli. He was relieved when they all managed to work together to free themselves of the chains, and was shocked to learn that Arthur had injected them all with a serum to turn them into his slaves.

Escaping from the dungeon and ending up in what was Arthur’s bedroom, Joey was unnerved to find files on himself, Eva, Dawn, Oli, and all of their late friends, and that meant that the fake butler had targeted them all for a reason. When Oli found another file that was about Arthur’s own brother, who was also being held prisoner somewhere in the house, and he figured that if they could free the brother, then they could stop Arthur once and for all since they only had until sunrise to do it.

After being chased around by Arthur, Sarah, and Marvin, finding the gems and then both a map and a key, Joey and his friends were able to free Arthur’s brother from where he was being held prisoner in a different part of the basement. She and her friends watched as the man managed to kill Sarah, Marvin, and then Arthur himself.

Realizing that they could now perform the correct ritual, Joey helped Oli, Dawn, and Eva get everything set up, finding and keeping the deed in the process to make sure that no one else would fall victim to the Evil, and, while he sat in the middle with the fourth artifact and the correct cord, Oli read the ritual. This time they were able to seal away the Evil, and got the artifacts buried in a hole just as the sun rose above the mountains, ending the long night at last.

Joey was glad to leave the estate with Dawn, Eva, and Oli, and he and his friends were shocked to learn that they had actually been stuck in the 1920s house for three months instead of a single night by one of the leaders for the Society Against Evil, a man named James McCoy, who had retrieved them from the estate and reunited them with their families.

Joey did attend the funerals for his late friends, knowing that Oli, Dawn, and Eva were doing the same. Once the last funeral was done, he and Dawn were surprised and suspicious when James showed up to check on them, and after that meeting, he worked on moving forward with his life, despite feeling offish from time to time when he was alone, hoping that what had happen wouldn’t happen again… he hoped.

 

*****

 

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy did Joey have a harrowing experience at the 1920s house. I'll see you all later. Bye for now! R&R everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I started with Shane since his was the first death in the show, and I will add on with each character, which will be in the order of their deaths. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
